Orlesian Kiss
by archer-and-anders
Summary: Archer Hawke and Anders  along with their companions  travel to Orlais on official Champion business.  But dealing with the Empress is not all they have planned ;D
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new fic, everyone! This was technically prompted to me by a1879, but it's been very open ended, so thanks to everyone who had a say in where they wanted to see this fic go. It'll basically just be another long, humorous, sex-filled story...so look forward to that! As always, thanks in advance for the support you guy always show me. I'm very excited about this one, and I hope you are too. A huge, huge thanks to predestination paradox for naming this thing for me. It's so simple and wonderful, and I'm beyond pleased. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck, Anders," Hawke groaned out in delight as he gripped tightly onto his lover's shoulders. "So beautiful, Darling. Fucking beautiful."<p>

The mage threw his eyes open, mouth agape; a small noise just barely escaping his throat. "So close!"

The warrior threw his head back, yelling into the distance. "Don't stop! Fucking Maker, don't stop!"

"You two disgust me," Fenris sneered as best he could, obviously trying to hold back his own amusement.

"I'm going to have to stop unless you want me to crash this thing into the docks!" Isabela called from her place at the wheel. She gripped tightly onto two of the handles, expertly steering her large ship towards their destination. They had been heading west on the water for what must have been the better part of two weeks, and the sight of Val Royeaux in the distance was enough to make the male companions' mouths water. Yet this was a bittersweet reality for the pirate who felt at home here on the waters of the Waking Sea.

"Just get us there safe," the mage insisted, the wind whipping through his blonde strands that had fallen free from their tie. "I haven't been this happy to see the shore since my last escape from the Ferelden Tower. I'm going to need to kiss the ground!"

"Well I'm making sweet love to the ground," Hawke responded, always needing to out-do the other man. "Orlais," he said with a smile and a sigh. "This place isn't going to know how to handle us."

The weeks leading up to their arrival in the capital of Orlais were an interesting few. After just returning from his second trip into the Deep Roads, Archer Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, had received a letter from Empress Celene I asking for his presence in court immediately to discuss his dealings with the Qunari and his defeat of the Arishok. It had always been a goal of the Orlesian leader to expand the boundaries of her land, this much the warrior knew. But what she needed actually talk about was beyond him. Tale of the Arishok's defeat had traveled across the lands, in no small part due to Kirkwall's resident dwarven bard, and Hawke felt that he was not even close to an authority on the Qunari or what became of them. But with the Viscount dead, he had been sought out on numerous occasions for important dealings, though none were nearly as prestigious as being asked to go to a neighboring country.

He agreed to leave as soon as he and his lover had a few days to rest from their time down in the Deep Roads. Anders was not at all thrilled about being asked to go along, having felt guilty enough leaving his clinic abandoned for some time already. But, as the only healer in the warrior's party, he had little choice but to accompany him. Normal men would have little use for such a man on a few-week voyage across the sea, but Hawke was no ordinary man; trouble followed him, and he'd no doubt need patching up every single day he was outside of the city.

Isabela promptly volunteered herself as soon as she'd heard where the Champion was going. Despite the ability to travel to Orlais on foot, the sea was a swifter option, and the rogue could hardly wait to get off of dry land. Her travels which had taken her so far from Kirkwall during her departure had rekindled her love for the vast open expanses of the water, and the thought of sharing that with her companions was completely titillating.

Merrill had desperately wanted to go along, finally to be able to understand the stories the pirate shared with her and their fellow companions so often. But the lyrium-tattooed warrior had no plans to miss this trip, so he threw out his offer to assist before the mage elf could so much as open her mouth. Whether it was his past as a traveler after his flea from Tevinter or his growing fondness of Isabela that was the cause behind his rare exuberance was a mystery.

Hawke then had his companions and was actually feeling a bit excited at the prospect of traveling. Outside of the Free Marches, Ferelden was the only other country he had been to. He often recalled the happy times he had spent with his family in Lothering as a boy, and he cherished them. But the ability to visit foreign lands had always been nagging him in the back of his mind. Had his life turned out differently, he could easily see himself living a life much like Isabela enjoyed; out on the water, taking him wherever the wind blew. But he had business back in Kirkwall, and he had Anders who couldn't easily pick up and leave everything he had going on. So this would be a welcomed opportunity and enjoy the days spent at sea and the time between his meetings with the Empress.

The journey itself was relatively uneventful. Save a short encounter with seasickness, Hawke loved every second of being on the water. The ability to go to wake up in one place, never knowing exactly how far they'd get by nightfall, was exciting to the warrior. He loved the sounds and the smell of the ocean and the way the world underneath his feet rocked and rode the waves. _Not to mention what it does for your sex life. _It appeared as though something during their short time on the water stirred certain feelings from his mage. Not that Anders wasn't a bit sex-crazed already, but he practically attacked the dark-haired man as soon as they'd made it to their cabin on the first night.

The one unexpected event of their journey occurred on a night like any other when Hawke had Anders pinned underneath him, thrusting in and out of him as though his life depended on him. The wind was blowing hard that night, and the ship was swaying with the movements of the sea. Occasionally, it would rock hard enough to cause the men to lose their balance or even the crates and barrels lining the cabin to shift. After a particularly rough movement, a large mead-filled barrel shifted and rolled from its place near the back of the room, revealing the hidden stowaway.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Anders said as he peered over to the dimly lit corner. He threw his hands up over his chest, as if he was hiding anything. Hawke immediately looked over and stopped his movements in and out of the other man.

"Orana, what in the name of the Maker are you doing here?" he asked, far less anger in his voice than the mage would have liked to have heard.

"I-I thought I would come to Orlais with you. To-uh. To purchase supplies for the estate!" The blush spreading across her cheeks wasn't visible in the light, but the heat rushing to her face nearly burned. She could feel tears collecting at the bottom of her eyes as she struggled with her embarrassment.

The warrior pulled out of his lover and sat down on their shared cot. The mage smacked him on the arm and whispered something to him about modesty. But he simply laughed and did nothing in the way of covering himself. _There's nothing I have that she hasn't already seen a hundred times anyway at this point, _he thought. "Listen," he said softly in an attempt to sooth her. "You're bound to be starving. We've been on this ship for days without knowing you were here. How about you go up to Isabela's quarters and ask her to get you something to eat?"

"But knock on the bloody door first," Anders grumbled, throwing a wool blanket over himself and his lover. "You can't have two free shows in one night."

The warrior chuckled and wrapped a large arm around the mage's shoulders. He pulled him in and kissed his temple. "Don't mind, Anders," he reassured the still-cowering elf. "He has yet to discover the joys of public sex. Now run along and make sure she gets a place for you to stay. We can't have you huddling behind crates for the rest of the trip."

"Thank you, Master Hawke," Orana whispered as she tore out of the cabin.

"That girl has a problem," Anders spat as he watched her exit.

"We have a problem as well," Hawke responded. He pushed his lover back down against the bed and positioned himself over him once the blanket was thrown to the side. "We didn't get to finish." He pressed his still-throbbing erection down against the other man and ground their hips together.

The mage rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How can you be ok with that? You act like what she does is normal."

"I wouldn't call it 'normal,' per se," explained the warrior. "But maybe I like the thought of being watched just a little bit." He kissed his lover roughly and tugged on his lower lip roughly between his teeth upon pulling back. "It's just you and me, and someone getting off on how hot we are together," he said with a growl. "Wishing they could have some." He used a hand to quickly position himself back at his lover's entrance and pushed in as hard as he could, eliciting a groan of pleasure from each of them. "Wishing they could be the one fucking you. But they can't have you. Tell me why they can't have you."

Anders moaned and bucked his hips up against the other man. "Because I'm yours."


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing/subscribing/favoriting. It fills me with joy when my inbox is flooded with that sort of thing! Also, check out my profile for more fanart. I got a great commission from Payroo and my lovely a1789 gave me a wonderufl drawing as well. Thanks again, guys. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That's right," Hawke growled as he pounded his length in and out of his lover. The boat started to rock once more, and the warrior gripped the sides of the cot to steady himself. Luckily, the weight of both men was enough to hold their make-shift bed in place, and they didn't have to give it too much thought. Rather, the dark-haired man focused on changing his angle, thrusting the tip of his length at the sensitive gland inside of his lover. The blonde let out a howl of pleasure, his eyes locked onto those of the other man. Honey orbs now black with lust burned a hole in the warrior, and he quickened his movements to an almost brutally fast pace.<p>

As much as the warrior wished to continue his conversation, he couldn't seem to muster words between his pants and groans. The mage had lifted up his back end, wrapping his legs around his waist, and they were completely intertwined in a sea of raw, sweaty sex. Hawke could feel himself tensing and finally spilled deep inside the other man. He called out his lover's name and shook as his release tore through him. Anders groaned upon the sensation of being filled with the warm fluid, and his own release came just moments later, splattering along both his chest and that of the warrior.

Hawke collapsed, as he always did, completely reduced to a moaning pile of boneless flesh. Anders had made breathing after this happened into an art, and he skillfully maneuvered himself just so, allowing air to enter and escape his lungs. They lay there in the near dark, their heavy breathing masked by the sounds of the creaking ship. And it wasn't until the warrior finally rolled off of his lover and straight to the floor below that either said a word.

"Maker's bloody balls!" Hawke yelled, clutching onto his right elbow. It was hard to see, the dim lantern light not making it over to his corner of the cabin, but he could feel the heat of blood rushing towards the site of injury. Unfortunately for him, the cot was hardly big enough for one person, let alone one as large and muscular for him plus his mage. Falling off of his own king-sized bed was a normal occurrence for him anyway, but at least, back at the estate, he'd have a plush rug to fall onto.

Anders sat up with a chuckle and pulled his lover to his feet so he could then sit along the edge of the bed. A warm blue glow of healing magic formed on the palms of his hands as he worked them around the contours of the warrior's elbow, and in no time, he was completely healed. "And this is exactly why I had to come with you," the mage said with a smile. He scooted over from his place on the cot's mattress, resting on his left side to make room for the other man.

Hawke moved behind him, his chest to the mage's back, and he wrapped a large arm, complete with newly healed elbow, around his lover's middle. He kissed along the blonde's shoulder, his loose hairs tickling the warrior's nose. "I can handle myself," he assured his lover. "But you're bound to be injured on occasion when you're the Champion."

"I just don't know how it is that you're able to handle yourself so much better on the battlefield than you are off of it. When you were nearly gutted by the Arishok, you barely winced. But yesterday you were howling as though you had been gutted when you simply got a splinter from running your hands along the railing of the ship."

"It was a huge splinter," the warrior corrected. "I could have completely lost my finger had you not been there to pull it out."

Anders smiled and reached for his lover's hand, pulling it towards his lips so he could kiss his index finger. "And what a shame that would have been. I might be the mage, but these fingers can work magic."

"Of course they can, Darling. They're _my_ fingers. I have skills like no other." He slid his hand down along his lover's neck and placed it on his chest. "And I'd like to use those skills in a new way once we get to Orlais."

"I already told you no wax play; you'd be screaming like a girl the entire time even if I was the one getting abused in such a way."

"No, that's not what I-"

"And for the last time," the mage said, cutting him off, "I'm not roleplaying Isabela and Fenris. I don't know who would be who, and it would be especially creepy with them in the next room."

"I feel like you would have to be Fenris; you brood quite well when you want to."

"Remind me not to heal you in the future."

"Anyway," the warrior continued. "If you'd be up for it, I'd like to have sex in a lot of different places once we get to shore. Places where we should maybe not be doing that sort of thing; places we could get caught."

"Seriously, Archer?" the mage asked with a groan. "You get away with a lot of things in Kirkwall because of who you are, but this is the capital of Orlais we're talking about! There are bound to be laws about public indecency and exposure and are you insane?"

"Well, yes, I thought that was why you loved me."

"Right, stupid question." Anders was silent as he tried to gather his thoughts. He and the warrior had never done anything quite like that back in Kirkwall. Sure, they had made love a few times while camping overnight during a mission where they were relatively close to others, but nothing where there could actually be repercussions for being caught. The mage, by nature, lived a dangerous life, but this was something far different from aiding fugitives and living as an apostate.

"How about you just think about it then?" Hawke offered. He brushed some of Ander's hair away from his neck and leaned over him to kiss and gently nip at the sensitive flesh. "After all, you're generally into whatever gets me off, right? And it's making me hard just thinking about it – you and me, in the back of a store or hidden somewhere in Empress Celene's palace, tons of people nearby. We're quiet as I fuck you, but it gets a little too heated and you start to moan. Others can hear us and we know it, but we don't stop. If anything, we go harder and faster until we're both coming and groaning out each other's names. And when we're all done, we just walk out of there like nothing happened."

As he finished speaking, he pressed his hardening length up against his lover's backside, showing him just how excited he was by the prospect. Though Anders refused to acknowledge it, Hawke could sense the increase in the pulse of his neck, still at his lips. "But I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, Darling. We could always just do the normal thing back in our room."

"It would certainly be safer," the mage grumbled. "What would happen if they threw us in jail for that? As a mage, I'd be taken away and no one would be there to heal you when you were undoubtedly raped in your prison cell. Men as beautiful as you don't stand a chance."

"It's funny that you think that I would be on the receiving end of that. People would be lined up, begging me to take _them._ And it's hardly rape when they're willing."

"I'm so glad you're concerned for me during this whole thing."

The warrior squeezed the other man and planted a kiss on his shoulder. "Anyone who wanted to take you away would have to get through me first. And I would die before I let that happen. You know that. So don't think about that; just think about how great it would be. How happy it would make me and how happy it would make you. And if you change your mind, just let me know."

"I'll consider it," the mage said with a sigh. He knew he was lying when he said it; there was no way that he'd be able to do anything but agree in the end. For reasons he still didn't understand after a few days short of a year of being with his lover, he wanted to do anything and everything he could to please that man. Seeing Hawke enjoy whatever it was that they were doing was nearly as sweet as his own release. And he had no doubt that the warrior had no intention of putting them in too much danger. It would be new and exciting, and he felt like he probably owed it to him as well. Archer had always been a caring and considerate lover, but, as of late, he'd been far sweeter than the mage ever thought possible. After fulfilling his ultimate fantasy and caring for him in the Deep Roads, he was fairly sure he could get past his reservations on the issue at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for putting up with the infrequent updates, everyone. I'd love to post daily like I used to, but school is kicking my butt. Anyway I think I'm just from here on out dedicating this thing to Mike (predestination paradox) because he's given me so many unbelievable ideas for this story. Lol it's practically his now. So go show him some love!

* * *

><p>Finally, the group had made it to their destination – Val Royeaux, the capital of Orlais. Isabela had steered her ship into the docks, and her unskilled yet willing crew went to work anchoring it in place. A communal sigh of relief was shared by each of the men, as well as Orana, once they stepped onto dry land. Though no one kissed or made love to it as had been previously discussed, the steadiness of solid, unmoving earth was a highly welcomed feeling. The pirate, on the other hand, looked longingly back at her beloved <em>Siren's Closing Call<em> and longed for the moment that she would be reunited with the sea.

At the docks, the group was met by a tall, dark-haired man dressed in heavy plate armor. There was a 'no nonsense' look plastered to his face, the frown lines making him look far older than he must have been. He bowed his head briefly upon their meeting, and looked directly at the Champion as he spoke in his thick Orlesian accent. "I am Ser Laurent Durand, sent by Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Celene I, to escort you to the palace."

"Archer Hawke. All of that sounds fantastic," Hawke said with a smile, trying his hardest not to speak in his best Orlesian accent. "But we have a few crates that we need to bring with us. Is there anyone to help with that, or am I going to have to make my poor servant elf get them for me?"

A barely audible yelp came from behind the warrior as Orana contemplated hauling crates that, undoubtedly weighed as much as she did. Anders looked at her, shaking his head in reassurance, and promptly kicked the back of his lover's right heel. Out of the two of them, Hawke might have been the one that was considered nobility, but he made a career out of acting exactly the opposite. _Add 'keep him in line' to the list of reasons why I had to come, _the mage thought.

The Orlesian knight, undoubtedly one of the Empresses' Chevaliers, cleared his throat and thought a moment before he replied. "We can have some men down to collect your belongings. But, as of now, we must go. Empress Celene expects an audience with you in a matter of hours, and you'll need time to make yourself-" He stopped to give the warrior a one-over. "-presentable."

"You don't think she'd enjoy the sight and smell of a man who's spent two weeks without a proper bath?" the warrior asked. The lack of a response from the knight spoke volumes, and he turned around to walk the opposite direction from the group. Hawke quickly followed, Anders jogging to his side, while the elves and Isabela made up the rear.

"You should consider shutting up sometime, Love," Anders whispered as they walked at a brisk pace out of the docks and into a merchant's district.

"Hello, I'm Archer Hawke. You've apparently never met me because I would _never_ consider doing something as silly as that." Anders just chuckled and they walked the rest of the way in silence, Orana trailing behind as she was anything but used to following the Champion around town.

As the group made their way towards the palace, they took in the sights of the city. In all actuality, it was quite similar to Kirkwall; both were port towns made up largely of stone with hardly a tree in sight. The architecture was different, in the very least it was far more opulent, and the people were certainly characters in their own rights. All of Thedas knew of the fashion in Orlais, but nowhere was it as unique as in Val Royeax. Everything from the fabric to the design was rich and ornate, a far cry from the drab outerwear seen on most residents of the City of Chains.

Hawke found himself completely fascinated with it all, always having had an eye for the finer things in this department. He could recall from his earliest days always caring about what he wore and spending any coin he earned on something to wear. Once he was finally of age, ready to get his own armor, he pulled out every copper he'd earned from working for months on local farms to purchase a custom set, and he'd never been more proud of anything in his life. And in his current life, where money seemed to be no object at all, he had just over a dozen full sets of both light and heavy armor; plate, chainmail, and drakescale. He didn't normally walk around in anything that wouldn't protect him from the inevitable battle he would face on a day to day basis, but he was sure that he'd have to come back to Kirkwall with at least one flamboyant outfit.

As they passed through the merchant's bazar, Hawke's gaze was torn from all of the clothing shops as soon as he felt Anders grip tightly onto his arm. The mage pointed to a giant stone pillar in the distance, marking the courtyard of the Grand Cathedral, the very center of the Thedan Chantry. On their long journey to the city, the blonde talked of his reservations on being in Val Royeaux for this very reason, fearing that, with the leader of the Templar Order being there, he would be in even more danger than he was normally in Kirkwall. The warrior had assured him that he was untouchable so long as they stuck together, and it had seemed to quell all of his lover's worries. But the look of fear in his amber eyes upon seeing such a thing was utterly heart-wrenching.

Hawke had never grown up in a religious setting, his parents never giving much thought to the Maker or Andraste themselves. Because the patriarch of their family was a mage, the very thing the Chantry condemned so easily, the teachings of it were often left out of their children's homeschooling. But Anders, on the other hand, was religious despite the oppression he faced. He was a devout believer and it was a constant internal struggle for him, hating the way the non-mage population seemed to twist the words of the Maker and his bride against the way he was born but needing to still follow all the same. It was something the warrior couldn't begin to get his head around, and it hurt him deeply to see his lover, usually so strong and fearless, react this way. But this wasn't the time or the place to address it. He simply pulled his lover close as they walked, completely dismissing the low grumble he heard coming from a certain elf behind them.

A few minutes of walking led them to the palace, an enormously large structure that made the Amell Estate look nothing more than a crack in a wall. A large stone wall surrounded it, and Chevaliers stood guard outside of the tall iron gate. They were allowed to pass thanks to Ser Durand, and they were taken up a tall set of stone steps until they were able to enter the grand building. Inside, a sea of marble and gold covered every corner. Not even Fenris, who had spent so much time in the tower palace of his former magister master, had seen anything as over the top as this.

The knight left them with little time to be stunned by the grandeur and led them immediately up marble staircase. Anders, in particular, was having trouble deciding if it was appropriate to put his hands on the banister or even step upon the lavish stair runner. But before he had time to stall, Hawke grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he would follow. Once they had found their way through a maze of hallways, Durand stopped in front of a series of rooms and asked if the following five would be appropriate for the group.

Hawke laughed. "We'll only be needed three. Some of us aren't going to want to leave our rooms to go desecrate the sheets in another-OW!" This time it was Fenris who stomped on the warrior's boot.

The knight simply remained frowning, as he did so well, and let them know that they could take any room in this hallway that they liked, however, the room at the far end of the hall on the left contained a package for Hawke. After the timing had been set for the meeting with Empress Celene, Durand excused himself and hastily made his way far from the group. Orana quietly went into a room in the middle of the hallway, Fenris and Isabela deciding to occupy the one next to hers. The mage and the warrior headed towards their designated room.

"Where you expecting a package, Love?" Anders asked as they entered the room, just a tad bit less opulent than the rest of the palace had seemed to be.

Hawke ran over to the large brown package sitting on the edge of the four-poster bed and removed the twine binding it. The smile on his face was wide and true, and his eyes lit up as he handed it to Anders. "I thought you could use this. Happy early anniversary."


	4. Chapter 4

Filler chapters are filler. But they have to happen :) We'll get onto the good stuff, asap, I promise. Thanks again for all the support. It really means the world to me to know that there are people that like this. You guys are fantastic, and it's been so fun getting to know a bunch of you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ever since their relationship had begun, there had been a silent yet understood 'no gift' policy in place. Though Hawke had assured the mage on many occasions that his money was to be shared equally with his lover, Anders wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. He felt bad enough living off of the warrior, and he certainly wasn't going to dip into his money to buy him a gift. Archer had understood that and didn't press on the matter. He didn't need gifts, but he did want the other man to realize that the money was there if he needed it. He did, however, often break policy and get a little something for the mage. Guard Captain Mittens and the occasional restocking of the clinic were among the gifts, but he tried to do nothing extravagant. The last thing he'd want is for the gift to be overlooked completely, bringing about nothing but a sea or anger and resentment. But Hawke had decided that this was an occasion that he was allowed to do what he wanted to do with his own coin. Anniversary aside, their setting warranted the item in the package, and it was for everyone's good that it be received.<p>

Frowning, Anders took the package from the other man and weighed it in his hands. It was far heavier than he'd expected, and for whatever reason, that seemed to make the feeling he had worse. There was absolutely nothing he could give his lover in return. Sure, there was sex, but that's hardly a gift when it's something you have on such a regular basis. If their roles were reversed and Anders was the one with the money, he could easily imagine Archer making him a macaroni painting of the two of them or something else just as ridiculous. But Anders couldn't even do anything as simple and meaningful as that. For three long weeks before their journey back into the Deep Roads, the mage had spent his nights attempting to put quill to parchment to express how much the warrior meant to him. He wanted so badly to utilize his passion he put forth into his manifesto and let Hawke know that he was the sole reason for his life. But the words weren't coming; there was an internal battle of his own thoughts and Justice's rolled into one, fighting over what could be said and if it should be said at all. And by the time he'd managed a paragraph, they were off on one quest and then immediately off to Orlais. So here he stood in front of his giddy lover, package in hand and nothing in the world to give.

"You could open it if you want," Hawke said, anticipation causing his voice to go higher.

"Archer, I appreciate this, but I-"

"Forget that it's a gift. You _need_ this. Think of it as nothing more than me offering you food or drink or a place to stay."

"I don't want you to have to take care of me!" Anders nearly shouted, his hands shaking. He felt completely hopeless, useless. "I can't even offer you anything in return."

The warrior frowned. "You are my partner, and I never imagined having such a wonderful gift in my life. The only thing I ask is that you just accept this, Anders. For once, accept a gift gracefully and know I don't want anything but you in return."

The mage sighed as the words his lover spoke calmed him. It was something he'd certainly need to work on, but it wasn't going to be easy. _Though perhaps if it was another kitten…_ Carefully, Anders unwrapped the packaging and let it fall to the ground. His lips formed the faintest of smiles as he peered down at what lay in his hands – black, gold, and feathers.

"Do you like it?"

Anders held onto the pauldrons in his outstretched hands letting the rest of the coat drape down in front of him. He took in the sight of the garment, marveling at how similar it looked to the robes he always wore, but a few subtle changes and new color pallet made it look like something a man from Hightown would wear. Try as he might, he would never again be just the Ferelden mage who ran the free clinic in Darktown – the one who never bathed or replaced the broken straps on his worn teal robe.

"It's beautiful, Love. So…dark."

"Yes, just a bit," Hawke said as he took it from his lover, turning it and holding it up against him. "But I wanted the raven feathers, and that wouldn't have gone as nicely with teal as your old grey feathers do. I love the gold though, don't you? It brings out your eyes."

The mage looked down at it and smiled, and he brought a hand up to run through the feathers. "I thought ravens were like crows – a sign of death."

"For someone who wears a half dozen birds on him daily, you don't know much about them, do you? When I was having a reading lesson with Fenris, I stumbled upon a passage about ravens and their symbolism. They don't represent a bad omen at all. Quite the opposite, I'd say."

Anders stepped back and started taking off his clothing until he was down to his undershirt and smalls. Once he'd found the new trousers and put them on, Hawke helped him into the coat and started fixing the buckles and straps.

"They're incredibly intelligent, and they're keepers of ancient wisdom. Just like you and all the research you've done for your manifesto. And not only that, they're also symbols of magic and humanitarianism. I honestly can't think of an animal that better represents you."

"Do tell me I'm at least more attractive than a raven," Anders insisted as he pulled his right boot back on.

"You have the most beautiful beak I've ever seen," the warrior said with a smile, leaning in to kiss the tip of his lover's nose. The blonde embraced him, now completely unable to be anything but thrilled about the gift. The fit was utterly perfect, and it lacked the interesting smell that the other one had accumulated over the years.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

Hawke wrapped his arms tightly against his lover and kissed the crook of his neck, feathers tickling under his nose. He trailed his kisses upwards until he found the sensitive spot just behind his ear, eliciting a moan from the mage. Anders pulled back to look at the other man briefly, and then he quickly closed the gap between them, lips on lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Hawke won, as he always did, completely consuming the other man. His hands were flying, gripping onto the straps that had just fallen into place, desperate to get them undone so he could slide the robes off of his lover's shoulders.

For the briefest of moments, Anders allowed it. The pauldrons slipped down, his shirt was raised up, but he pushed back and caught the other man's hands. Hawke's eyes darted up to meet those of his lover, a wave of confusion and disappointment flooding him.

"As much as I want this, you need to get a bath and get ready for your meeting. You smell like a foot."

"A sexy foot?"

Anders chuckled. "Not quite, Love. Get a bath so we can get to the Champion business and onto better things."

Hawke leaned in to kiss the mage once more. "That sounds wonderful, but about us doing the Champion business…I was thinking that I should go alone. Elves are anything but respected here, and there are Templars everywhere. I'd feel better if I handled this without any of that getting in the way. And I'd like it if Isabela stayed near you, Fenris, and Orana in case anything does happen. I know I promised nothing would but-"

The blonde cut him off with a swift kiss. "Archer, I'm not a child that needs to be protected. I live with these risks every single day. We'll wait here while you have your meeting, and we will see you once you're done. We could always just pass the time with cards; I'm having a winning streak and I think I might get to where I won't have to owe that elf a copper."

"You need to win about a hundred more games for that to happen, Darling, but I believe in you." With a smile, the warrior let go of his lover and went into the adjoining washroom, complete with the most beautiful wash basin he'd ever seen alongside its own source of warm running water. _I'm going to need that for the estate. Not the warm part, just the running. Can't have that mage living with me for completely free._

By the time Hawke was just about done with his bath, a pounding could be heard coming from the hallway door. Anders barely had time to leap up from his resting place on the large bed before the pounding seemed to grow more frantic, accompanied by grumbling. He opened the door cautiously to find four tall, muscular men. The largest glowered at him, a crowbar batting in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks as always for the love and support everyone! A few quick things - I've added some new fanart from Syberfag and Woofles on my profile, so go check that out! And also, I changed my pen name. I just wanted there to be continuity between here and my tumblr account, and since the old name was in reference to a different fandom, Archer-and-Anders seemed more fitting. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Their attire wasn't that of the general Orlesian population; it resembled that of the working class, accompanied by dirt and grime and a stench that the mage couldn't quite place his finger on. He gave it little attention, though, as his amber eyes darted between the eyes of the largest man and the crowbar in his firm grasp. Fear tore through him; he knew that, as an apostate, he was in danger anywhere he went, but here he was in Orlais, head of the Chantry and Templar Order. It could be speculated that children here were taught from an early age to hate their mage counterparts, and violence often stemmed from such things.<p>

Anders gripped onto the edge of the heavy wooden door and moved to slam it, but it was stopped in its place by the largest man's free hand. He pushed forward and all four men stepped inside the room. The mage jumped back, holding his hands out in front of him, as a wave of fire magic flowed through his very core and out towards his palms. "Do not threaten me with you weapons," he spat with a raised voice. "I come here with the Champion for official business, and I will not be stopped by the likes of you." Blue streaks began to crackle over his pale skin as Justice began to stir inside of him.

Each man gasped and took a step back upon the sight, and the larger man dropped the crowbar, raising his hands in surrender. "We're just here to deliver the crates, messere!" He pointed towards the hallway where two large wooden crates sat just to the side of the room's entrance.

The mage immediately lowered his hands, his skin returning to its normal state. "Maker, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Anders' eyes grew twice their normal size as he whipped around to see his lover grabbing his sword and racing towards them. The warrior had raced from his place in the washroom, complete with dripping hair and wearing nothing but the skin the Maker had given him. "Archer, wait!"

Hawke grasped his heavy sword in one hand and grabbed for the other man's staff, launching it towards the blonde as he closed the space between them. "You take the two smaller guys, and I'll take these two idiots!" Each of the men had grabbed onto daggers they had previously had sheathed to their belts, holding them out and ready to fight.

"Stop, Love, they're-"

"Stop talking and fight, mage!" Hawke bellowed as he lunged forward, ready to impale one of the two men in his line of sight. Unfortunately for him, his training as a warrior left him with little agility, and as the other man darted quickly out of the way, the dark-haired man continued forward – straight through the doorway and across the hall. His long blade pierced the chestnut door opposite of their room, and a loud yelp could be heard just on the other side. The warrior snarled in disgust at his inability to hit the other man, and he yanked hard on the grip until he reclaimed his entire sword. He pivoted and began to run back towards the room, blade held high and ready for a mighty blow.

"ARCHER HAWKE, STOP THIS INSTANT!" the mage yelled as he cast _petrify_ at his lover. The warrior was immediately stunned, halting in place, unable to move a muscle as stone completely entombed him. Anders shook his head, regaining his focus. "Uh-um, why don't you boys grab the crates and get them in here before this spell wears off?"

The men replaced their daggers and brought in the large crates, setting them on the floor at the foot of the bed. The largest man went over to retrieve his crowbar and set it down on the top of one crate. All the while, Fenris and Isabela opened the newly damaged door to their room and went across the hall to see what all the fuss was about. The rogue could hardly contain her laughter as she peered over at a paralyzed Hawke, and it even warranted a snicker from the elf. Anders mouthed 'don't ask' to them as he grabbed his coin purse, retrieving a soverign each for the men. With a weary smile, he offered them the gold, and each man took it with a grumble and quickly left the room.

Once Orana finally gathered the courage to leave her room and go across the hall, the stone encasing the warrior had begun to crumble to the floor around him. He quickly regained control of his appendages and dropped his sword to the ground. Sneering, he turned towards the mage. "The fuck was that, Anders? You can't just use your magic on me like that; I was _saving_ you!"

"Saving me from whom? The men who were bringing all of your armor up from the ship? And for the love of the Maker, put something on." His eyes darted over to the elves and Isabela, all with eyes trying desperately not to fall south.

Hawke turned towards them and scoffed. "They've all seen it anyway." He stepped over the mound of rock that had fallen around him and went over to the crates. With the crowbar in hand, he lifted the lid of the first one and reached down inside to find a pair of smalls and quickly put them on.

"Maybe you should all go," Anders suggested to the group, yet his eyes were burning a hole straight through Fenris. The three retreated back to their respective rooms, and the mage followed so he could close the door behind them. "You're giving the Orlesians quite a taste of how crazy you are."

"How crazy _I_ am? You let crowbar man in our room! Of course I'm going to come running out here when I hear you murmuring something about threats. Your voice was getting all, you know, Justicey."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, Love, but next time put on some trousers first. I can hold them back until you have your bits tightly secured and out of sight."

Hawke chucked and went to grab a pair of trousers and an undershirt from the crate. As he put them on, he looked over at the mage with a smile. "You look utterly fantastic in that coat."

Anders smiled and ran his hands down over the front of the fabric. It fit him like a glove. "I feel great in it, something I never thought I'd say. You know I don't much care about that sort of thing."

"Well that's why I care about it enough for the both of us, Darling." He pulled on his socks and went over to open the other crate. "Just so you know, I got you new boots as well, but they weren't going to be ready in time. Should be back at the estate when we get back."

"I thought you liked my boots," the mage said, bending forward just slightly to look down at the ragged pair he wore on his feet."

"I do, trust me. The boots do things to me – terrible things. The other ones should look just the same, just newer. Now help me out because I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I need to look nice, obviously. And I will because I'm me. But I need it to say the right thing, you know? It needs to say, "I'm the motherfucking Champion of Kirkwall. I killed the Arishok in single combat. I go home and have sex with an apostate on a nightly bas-"

"Let's stick with the first two points," Anders said with a smile as he went over to join his lover next to the crates. He pointed to the normal set of black and red armor. "How about this one? It's your favorite."

"No, I'm not in a 'red' mood today."

The mage rolled his eyes and pointed at the one next to it. "This one is good."

"Too light. I need to look bulkier and more powerful."

"Then how about the one you actually wore when you defeated the Arishok. You got the large hole in the breastplate repaired, and it will symbolize exactly what you're trying to show."

Hawke grabbed the mage's head between both of his hands and pulled him in for a rough kiss. "Anders, you're a genius. I never would have thought of that."

"Well, thinking isn't really your thing, Love."

"You're a dick, but I'll let it slide this time," the warrior said with a smile. He rooted around, digging out the matching set of sliverite armor. Though he normally had all of his armor custom-made, this pair was looted off of the corpse of Ser Alrik. The group typically never took armor off of the fallen, but Hawke couldn't help himself; the black metal, the sharp edges, and the look as though it would fit ever contour of his frame just so called to him and he took it. He'd worn it as often as he could, and also on the day he defeated the Arishok. And now that the breastplate and chainmail had been restored, he was now sure that nothing else would suit him as well as this would tonight. Wearing it, he was powerful, unstoppable – just the way one would want to look when facing the leader of one of the most powerful nations in all of Thedas.

"I'm getting aroused just by thinking about wearing it," Hawke admitted.

"That's completely disturbing, Love," Anders said with a smile. "But you have your meeting wearing your big sexy armor." He leaned forward, pressing their lips together for only a moment. "And I'll be waiting right here on the bed when you return."


	6. Chapter 6

A big thanks to Normanee (for helping with some plot issues) and Giant-Sequoia (for grammar stuff) for helping me with this one. I probably won't have another update out until Wednesday or Thursday due to tests, but I so appreciate everyone still reading and hanging out with me. I have so much fun with this, and I hope y'all do too!

* * *

><p>Over an hour had passed since Hawke had left for his meeting with Empress Celene I, and his companions were finding themselves tired of waiting and growing hungry. Fenris, Isabela, and even Orana had crossed the hallway and engaged in a game of Diamondback with Anders. Orana, never having played the game before, teamed up with Isabela, but the match quickly became a fight between the warrior and the mage. They had each won a single game, and once Anders laid his cards out on the crate they were using as a table during the third, Fenris groaned in a low baritone, disgusted with his loss. The blonde slammed his palm down on the wood in delight, one win closer to calling it even with the other man. But he cut off his celebration shortly and decided, after hearing Isabela's stomach growl yet again, that it was time for them to go out to find some food.<p>

As he ushered the elves and the rogue out of the room and into the hallway, he saw and heard his lover, each heavy step pounding against the floor below. Anders shoved the pirate out of the room but quietly asked her if she would stall the warrior, if only for a moment. With a playful smirk and a wink, she pressed forward with the elves while the mage retreated into his room.

"You don't look too happy, kitten. Meeting go awry?"

"That fucking bitch _lied_ to me!" he shouted, caring not that the Empresses' chevaliers were standing guard just meters away. Orana winced and stepped behind the others. Hawke had never been anything but kind to her, but her memories of her former master left her with a fear that she just couldn't shake.

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked

Hawke snarled as he went about forming his words. "She has no interest in the Qunari or my defeat of the Arishok at all; she asked me here to discuss the growing tensions with the mages and the Chantry. I'm being asked to speak with her and the Divine – the motherfucking iDivine/i – in two days. I'm not thrilled about the topic, but I'm pissed that I was flat out lied to about it."

"Isn't your stance on the issue relatively well-known?" Isabela asked. "You've made no secret of your support for the mages."

"Yeah, I told her that too," the warrior said as he shifted his weight onto left foot. "I told her everything, but she still needs me to have that meeting. So we're stuck here, at least until that happens. I don't know what will come after that. Make yourself comfortable, kids. Go out and sightsee, drink some Orlesian champagne, or hang out with prostitutes with funny accents. Just stay together and be safe. I'm going to break the lovely news to Anders."

"Might want to hold off on that," Isabela suggested with a smile. "I think he's got something 'lovely' for the two of you that should be explored first." Fenris grumbled and Orana couldn't help but playfully giggle.

With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Hawke nodded his head and moved past his companions to stand outside the room. After a brief moment of deciding whether he should knock or not, he simply opened the door and peered inside. The room was dimly lit now that the sun had fallen. The half-moon's light shone in through the windows, casting a dusky glow onto the rug-covered floor. A fire was crackling in the fireplace which was facing the foot of the bed, but the embers were low and little heat was radiated from it. Yet, what little light there was seemed to illuminate the bed quite well, and the warrior stopped in his tracks as soon as the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen came into vision.

_Ok, be cool, _the warrior thought._ Don't drool or take your armor off too fast._ He started to slowly take off his armor, piece by piece, but the drooling was definitely happening. Anders was on the bed on all fours wearing nothing but his boots and the top layer of his new robe, pauldrons included. Chainmail and clothes began to come off quicker than Hawke had desired, but he rushed through it so he could get to the other man. Once his socks were off, he climbed up onto the bed, pulled up the lower parts of the robe, and groaned at the sight.

"Showing off, are we?"

Anders simply chuckled and nodded his head. He had kept his thighs together and pushed his cock backwards to be completely on display. Hawke took hold of his hips and dipped his head down, flattening his tongue to lick a line upwards from the head of his lover's erection to his entrance. The mage quivered from the sensation, letting out a quiet moan that resembled something close to the warrior's name.

"This is exactly what I needed," the dark-haired man murmured. "You're always so fucking good to me, Anders." Before the mage had a chance to speak, he felt his jaw drop as he felt his lover's tongue lapping against his hole, the tip pressing forward in an attempt to gain entrance. Groans of pleasure escaped his lips as he pressed back against the other man, and he gasped once he felt a hand tightly grip around his shaft. The mage spread his legs, giving him more room for his hand and his tongue to work.

Hawke moaned against his lover's flesh as he plunged his tongue as deep as it could go. He usually preferred to be on the receiving end of the pleasures of foreplay, but this was something he'd more than enjoyed from the second he first tried it with the mage. The sounds of ecstasy leaving his lover's lips, the buck of his hips back against him, and the heady masculine scent was enough to cause his neglected cock to twitch. With his free hand, the warrior grasped onto his own length and began to work on it as he did with the other man's; twin stroking motions so hard and quick that both of them could do little more than moan.

"Fuck, Archer," Anders managed between clenched teeth. He pressed back against the other man as a tongue flicked in and out of him. "Please, Love, fuck me. Please, please…I need it so bad."

Hawke pushed himself back and let go of the mage's length. He quickly spat on his hand, coating his length as best he could, and he pressed forward in one hard and fast motion until he was buried to the hilt inside the other man. The blonde gasped and dug his fingernails into the bed sheets below him, bracing himself as the warrior began furiously pounding in and out of him. There had been no doubt in his mind that something had not gone right during his lover's meeting with the Empress. He'd heard his raised voice out in the hallway, and the warrior rarely started out so rough unless he was enraged by something. But Anders felt prepared just enough, and there was always a healing spell to use later on if need be.

"You look so fucking good in this," the warrior managed between groans. His hands trailed up the mage's sides, fingers in a tactile bliss of fabric, leather, metal, and feathers. He leaned over the other man, hands flat against the bed and lips making contact with the pulse of Anders' throat. Licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh caused the blonde to moan, but a harder slam of the warrior's cock back inside him elicited a cry complete and utter pleasure.

After several moments passing, Hawke raised his upper body and pulled himself out of the other man. "On your back." Anders hesitated, not sure if he'd done something wrong to warrant the request; switching positions during a single session was not something that they did on any sort of regular basis. But his pause caused the warrior to grunt, and he smacked the mage hard on the arse before repeating himself. This time, the blonde did as he was told and turned over to lie on his back.

The warrior loomed over him and pressed his mouth down hard against that of his lover. Their kiss was heated and needy, tongues everywhere in a battle for dominance. Hawke found his mouth filled by the other's tongue, and he clamped down onto it as he thrust into him with his cock once more. Anders groaned and writhed, pleasure and pain rolled into one, and he bucked hard against the other man.

Hawke straightened himself up, still buried inside his lover, and grabbed onto one of his legs, flexing the joints of his knee and hip. He reached for the laces on the heavy boot he wore and began to undo them.

"You said you liked the boots," Anders said as he watched his lover's fingers work. "That's why I kept them on."

"They're hot, Darling," the warrior assured him. "Don't you dare think otherwise. But they represent authority, and that's something you just don't have here."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay on this update; tests and RL were getting in the way. But, to make up for it, I will hopefully have another update tomorrow and one on Sunday. You guys are fantastic, and I can't thank you enough for the support, especially those of you who take the time to comment. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Point taken," Anders grunted as he pulled his other leg up so he could undo the laces on his boot. Both men worked them off, socks coming off next, and tossed them to the floor at the side of the bed. Hawke instantly started his movements once more, plunging himself as deep as he could go. His thrusting in and out of the other man was at a brutal pace, and the skin slapping against skin was beginning to sting.<p>

"Don't take this as an insult," the mage managed between moans. "Because I really do love it when you're rough. But what happened during that - _oh fucking void just like that - _meeting to piss you off so badly?" As the tip of his lover's erection grazed his prostate over and over, he clawed at the sheets below him, digging his fingernails into the fabric so hard that he could feel the thread start to tear.

"How about you shut up while I'm fucking you," the warrior demanded. He slowed his movements and pulled his length most of the way out. He slid a hand up the other man's side and chest and passed the pauldrons until he reached his neck, and then cupped the front as though he was going to make him literally shut up, but he applied very little pressure. "All I want to hear out of you are moans and pleas, do you understand?"

The blonde groaned, the excitement of being dominated completely overwhelming him. "Yes."

The grip on his neck tightened just slightly, and Hawke slammed his cock inside him as hard as he possibly could, leaving it buried to the hilt. "Yes, what?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, fuck!" Anders cried. "Yes, sir! Yes, sir. Please, Love, keep going. Fuck me, I'm so close."

Hawke removed his hand from his front of his lover's neck, sliding it to the back and raising the other man's head up towards his. He slammed their lips together, his tongue plunging deep inside the mage's mouth to claim each and every reach. His hips bucked over and over until he finally felt Anders begin to tense under him. With his free hand, he threw it between them and grabbed onto the base of his lover's cock, squeezing it a bit harder than was completely necessary to cut him off.

"Fuck, Archer, no, no, please-" the mage whined.

"You'll come when I say you'll come," the warrior groaned, hand still tightly gripped on the other man. It took only two more thrusts for him to come to his own release, a wave of pleasure shooting out over every inch of his body. He moaned his lover's name loudly, head hanging and hair matted against his sweaty forehead.

Anders whimpered in half delight, half discomfort as he felt himself completely coated in the sticky substance. He lifted his arms to place on Hawke's biceps, slowly trailing north to cup his face and direct the man's gaze towards his own. He silently pleaded to him, not for his own release, but for his lover to just talk to him and tell him what had upset him.

The warrior turned his head to the right, kissing the mage's palm with a single wet kiss. He pulled his softening length from the other man, and released the torturous grip he had on his erection. Yet, rather than pull his hand away completely, he began to slowly stroke the length up and down, eliciting a weak moan from the blonde. Anders leaned his head back, closing his eyes and gripping back onto the sheets, ready for the impending release.

"No, look at me," Hawke commanded, this time his voice far less harsh than when he barked out his previous orders. The mage did as he was told, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down between his legs where his lover knelt, pumping his length at a steady pace. He moaned softly as he felt his body tense once more, and there was no doubt in his mind that the look in his eye was one of pure and utter desperation. And, this time, the warrior allowed it, quickening his pace until streams of ejaculate tore from Anders' cock. The blonde writhed with bliss, deep moans of pleasure escaping him. Their eyes were locked on one another's the entire time – anger turning into satisfaction, desperation shifting into unadulterated bliss.

Once he had finished, the mage flopped back on the bed and let out a heavy sigh of release. Hawke let go of his length, dipping down quickly to lick and suck on the head. He looked toward the other man and smiled, and whispered, "Keep moaning for just a second."

Eyebrow raised in confusion, Anders started to moan a bit, watching his lover like a hawk as he got up and off of the bed.

"Maker's balls, Anders. Ready again? That Grey Warden stamina is amazing."

"What are you-"

Hawke cut him off as he made his way over to the door, gesturing at him to continue. The mage had no idea what was happening, but he continued to moan a bit until his jaw hit the floor as the warrior threw open the door.

"I fucking knew it!" the warrior exclaimed as he peered out at 4 shocked faces and one rather calm one in the distance. "I expected this from you," he said, pointing at Orana, the blush bright on her cheeks and the tips of her pointed ears. "You, I'm not really surprised either," he chuckled as he looked over at the smirking pirate. "But you two? I don't know whether to be disgusted or flattered. Aren't you both supposed to be on guard?" The two Chevaliers, eyes as wide as saucers, immediately rush down the hallway and out of sight.

"How could they possibly be expected to perform their duties with all of the noise you two were making?" Fenris asked with a sneer as he leaned against the doorframe to his room. "We were on our way out to eat when the women became – distracted."

"We have a tendency to be distracting, don't we, Anders?" Hawke asked as he turned back to face the mage who had hastily covered himself up with his robe and the bedclothes. He didn't answer with anything more than a groan. Turning back towards the hallway, the warrior merely smiled.

"Are you going to consider putting on pants?" the pirate asked, eyes trailing down much farther than they should have gone.

"Are you ever going to leave?"

She sighed with a smile. "Yes, I suppose we should be off. We're going to go get wasted, Orlesian style. Orana, if you can believe it, has never had a date, and I'm going to find her one as well."

"That sounds fantastic. Don't stay out too late. We've got a meeting in two days, and I don't want to have to come and look for you if you don't show up before then. Anders can clear up any diseases you pick up when we see you next," he said, promptly shutting the door before anyone else had the chance to respond. He turned around and headed back towards the bed.

The mage sat up, and took off the parts of his robe he still wore, gently folded them and set them neatly on the nightstand. He met his lover, who had climbed up on the bed with him, with a frown. "You know how much I hate that."

"Hate what, Darling?" the warrior asked as he lay down, pulling the blonde into an embrace.

"I hate them listening in, and I hate you not caring about it," he murmured against the other man's chest.

Hawke stroked his hair, and kissed the top of his head. "What good would it do to get angry? They'd continue doing it regardless. And besides, I told you I thought it was kind of hot anyway. We must sound amazing while we're fucking because they wouldn't be listening to us in the first place if we didn't."

"I guess I just don't understand it."

"Well, hopefully you will by the end of our time here. Public sex is what I want for our anniversary; not in here with people listening in on us, but out around town in a dark alleyway or wherever where other people might hear us."

"I hate you."

"No you don't," the warrior corrected him with a chuckle. He tightened his embrace and slid a leg between his lover's. "If you hated me, you wouldn't put up with every stupid thing I do. Like opening the door naked or taking my anger out on you in bed."

"You're not abusive, if that's what you're getting at. You just got a little rough, and you know I like that."

"I know, but I should be rough for the hell of it, not because I'm upset about my meeting."

"Are you going to tell me about it or not?" Anders asked. He gently kissed his lover's chest, and eventually buried his nose into the fine patch of hair between his pectoral muscles.

"Only if I can have sex with you in multiple public places."

"Now I actually do hate you," the mage stated, but he couldn't help but laugh, nerves already getting the better of him. "Just know that I'll kill you if we get caught."


	8. Chapter 8

The ending of this is dedicated to Michael (davidsriver) because he wanted some talk of Leandra in such a way XD More will follow. Thanks for the continuous support, everyone!

* * *

><p>Hawke kissed the top of his lover's head and let go of him, pushing himself up and off the bed. He searched around in the dark to find his small clothes and a pair of trousers to put on. Anders would see that he was struggling and sent a blazing fireball straight at the smoking wood in the fireplace. The room now illuminated, the warrior's smile could be seen as he dressed himself from the waist down.<p>

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving, actually," the mage informed him. "Do we need to go out like the others did?"

"No, we're guests here. I'll figure out a way for food to come to us." And, with that, Hawke turned to exit the room, his voice trailing down the hall as he walked towards the guards. "Hey, perverts! What do I need to do to get some food around here?"

* * *

><p>About half an hour passed by the time that two glowering Chevaliers brought in two trays of food for the lovers. Upon opening the door for them, the warrior raced back to the bed and sat down, eagerly awaiting being served. This didn't do much for the impression the guards already had of the man, and the one carrying the tray of fois gras with onions and figs for the dark haired man practically dropped it on him. But Hawke was quick to catch it and grumbled a word of thanks before they exited.<p>

"What is this?" the mage asked as he stared down at his food. He hesitated to pick some up with a fine silver fork in his left hand as he was still hardly used to the finer foods he was often served now that he lived at the Amell Estate.

"It's upsetting," Hawke said with a sigh. There were many things in the world that the warrior disliked, but the various parts of his meal touching was generally among the most hated of the things. And what lie before him was a heap of food mixed together in a bowl. The juice from the meet tainted the figs, and the onions swam around as though the belonged there.

"Well it tastes like duck," Anders informed him. "And you need to eat. It's not going to kill you to have it all touching like that. It all mixes up in your stomach anyway."

"Fine," he whined, picking up his fork and playing with the food more than consuming it. Once he finally reassured himself that he would probably not die from consuming the meal, he ate every bite and chatted a bit with his lover. As stressed as Anders had recently been, Hawke could tell he was making some effort to attempt to relax, and whether it was simply to enjoy himself or to make his lover happy, the warrior didn't know. What he did know was that it seemed to be entirely and surprisingly genuine. The inflections in his voice, the passing of sideways smiles, and even his posture seemed to indicate that, for the moment, he was happy. And just as Hawke was ready to finally reveal why they were really here, he now felt completely unsure about it, not wanting to ruin his mood.

The younger man got up off the bed and took the trays one by one to the door and set them out in the hallway. Upon his return, he climbed back into bed with the mage and sat up, leaning his back against the wooden headboard. Anders scooted closer to him, angling his body towards the other man, and he rested his head on his right shoulder. The warrior wrapped his right arm around his lover's back and sighed before he found his words.

"We've apparently been asked here to discuss the growing issues between the mages and the Chantry. We have to meet the Empress and the Divine in two days to inform them of the state of the matter in Kirkwall."

"Are you serious?" Anders spat as he raised his head so he could look at the other man. "Why in the bloody world did they need to call _you _out here for? They could have sent out a Seeker to talk to Meredith and Orsino."

"There are plans to send Seekers quite soon, so I hear, but that's merely for what's happening in Kirkwall and Kirkwall alone. The Empress said that they want to know about that situation as well as where my allegiances lie. Since becoming the Champion, they think I might have an influence on the direction the city, and then the Chantry on whole, will be going. And I've already explained that I make it no secret that I support the mages, but they still want a meeting. I feel like they're going to try to convince me otherwise."

"They can't change your mind!" the mage exclaimed. "Do tell me that they know of your family – that you're _sleeping_ with a mage?"

"I'm not about to tell them _that_. You're an apostate, for Maker's sake. You may have a bit of immunity back in Kirkwall because of who I am, but you won't get any leeway here. I don't even want you to come to the meeting – it'll be far too dangerous."

"You can't expect me to just sit in here, locked up and waiting while I could talk some sense into those people. I can give them the manifesto!" Anders leaped off the bed to find his old coat that he'd placed into one of the large crates of armor. "If Elthina won't listen to me, then perhaps the Divine will. If I could convince her, we'd have all of Thedas changed!"

"Anders, what is going to happen if you get too passionate about it and then things don't go your way? Is Justice going to make an appearance? The Templars will be on you in a heartbeat, and we'll have to kill them all or they'll kill us in the process of trying to restrain you. Void, Darling, they could make you Tranquil."

"I can control myself," Anders murmured, tasting the lie as it left his tongue. At that very moment, he felt the spirit stirring within his mind, his thoughts being crowded out. He fought to maintain control, and it wasn't until he felt arms wrap around his back until he realized he had been fighting a losing battle.

"I need to you stay here," Hawke muttered as he kissed against the exposed skin of his lover's neck. "I will do everything I can to convince them; you know I've practically memorized everything you've written. Just let me do this so I can keep you safe."

The mage sighed as he leaned against the other man's lips. "You know, the funny thing is that you always do that; you always keep me safe and protect me. And I'm the one that promised your mother that I'd take care of you."

"When did that happen?" the warrior asked, letting go of the other man. He climbed back up into bed and waited for Anders to join him.

"The morning after the start of our relationship. I went down to the kitchen to see if I could get some tea while you were still asleep, and Leandra was there. She sat down with me in the dining room, interrogated me for a while, offered up some advice, and finally made me promise to always look out for you because you were too reckless to look out for yourself."

"Wait, Mother interrogated you and gave you advice? And you've never told me?" Hawke was mildly stunned by the thought of it all. His mother, to his knowledge, had never spoken to his infrequent intimate guests concerning such things, and she certainly had never made mention of talking to Anders at all about their relationship. In the short time the lovers had been together before her death, Leandra had seemed to just barely come to terms with it all, excited that her son was happy, but still deeply saddened by the prospect of their family line ending. So, the interrogation was somewhat understandable, but the _advice_…

"She wanted to make sure I was good enough for you. I assured her that I certainly wasn't, and that I stayed away from you for so long for that reason, among other things. But I also told her that I – we – could fight the feelings any more. I think it was then that she understood because she also fell in love with someone that the world wouldn't have deemed perfect for her. Yet, I've gathered that they loved each other dearly for the duration of their relationship, and I let her know that, though I wasn't right for you – good enough for you – that I'd love you completely with all that I am until the day my heart stops beating."

"I'm completely touched," Hawke admitted as he embraced the other man. "But get to the good stuff – the advice. What in the world could she have given you advice on? Do I even want to know?"

"She admitted to me that she wasn't entirely sure how a relationship between two men would wor-"

"Oh fuck no, she didn't!" the warrior groaned. "You did not explain that to my mother. Please tell me you didn't tell her how it works."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taking me a while to get back to some of your messages, everyone. RL has been a bit crazy as of late. But I promise to get to them all. As always, thanks for the continuous support. It really means a lot to me that you guys read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Anders chuckled and stretched. "Now if you'd just let me finish every once and a while without cutting me off, you wouldn't need to get so freaked out, Love. She understood how things worked in that sense, or so I gathered. But she wasn't entirely sure how it worked out from a gender-role stand point. She wasn't sure if everyone's needs would be met, and she wasn't convinced that it was something you were sure you wanted or would be satisfied with."<p>

"Of course it's what I wanted," Hawke said, a certain sadness in his voice. "She never trusted my choices, and I wish she could have seen earlier on that it's exactly what I needed. What did you say to her?"

"I told her that you were a grown man, capable of making your own decisions, and also that I certainly didn't force you into the situation. I told her I wanted nothing more than your happiness, and I would strive to make that happen so as long as I was capable. Yet, despite the fact that I explained to her that we were both men, and I could only presume that we would both continue to play that out in our relationship, she took that statement to mean that I would care for you in more domestic terms, thus making me -," Anders paused to groan and pinch the bride of his nose. "- the woman."

The warrior couldn't help himself from laughing. The lovers had previously had a discussion about this subject before, after a visit to see Gamlen where he made a similar statement. Anders was determined to make sure that being on bottom did not make him the more feminine of the pair, and Hawke was quick to agree. But they were jabbed about it every once and a while by their friends, and the mage typically took the hit. He was getting better about laughing it off himself, but the dark-haired man always thought it was a riot.

"Oh Maker, do go on," he insisted.

The mage groaned once more before he started. "She just told me that men have needs, and I should – attend to them whenever you saw fit." He was cut off by his lover's raucous laughter, but he rolled his eyes and continued once the noise had died down. "I just told her that I was well-aware, considering that I, contrary to popular belief, am also a man, and we would attend to all of our needs, no matter what they should be. After that, she just advised me on little things that you like and appreciate, and afterwards, she retired to her room." Anders paused and looked over at his lover, eyes fixed into space and deep in thought. He couldn't really remember his own mother, it having been so long since he was torn from her. But he knew just how much Hawke had cared for his, and it was heartbreaking to see him long for her like this. "I don't know if she ever much liked me, Love. But for what it's worth, I loved her. If only for bringing you into the world."

Hawke gripped tightly onto the other man, and they lay there, intertwined in silence for several minutes. "I love you," the warrior finally said. "Please don't ever doubt that. And know that I have never doubted that you're anything but a man. People just don't have the luxury I've had, seeing that massive beast you keep hidden in your trousers." He could feel Anders smile against the skin of his chest, and finally all was well again. His parents and brother might be gone from this world, and his sister may have been taken from him, but he had his mage, and that's all he could ever need.

* * *

><p>There was a late start to the following morning as each party member had slept in. Anders, as always, was the first to rise, and found time to work on his manifesto after he'd carefully draped a blanket over his lover who had, per usual, made his way onto the floor. It wasn't until a knock came on their door that the warrior lazily entered the realm of consciousness and picked himself up off of the ground. Fenris and Isabela were let in the room where they informed the lovers that Orana would most likely spend the day in her private washroom, as her first experience with alcohol had not gone overly well. The warrior and the rogue wanted to go explore the town at their own leisure, but more importantly, they wanted to eat.<p>

Hawke quickly readied himself for the morning, putting on only a shirt and a nice pair of trousers, and he, along with his three companions, were escorted by a guard to a dining quarter where they sat with members of the Orlesian Court and ate an early lunch. The natives gawked at the crew, their whispers just barely audible, but their stares enough to take down a bronto. It was obvious how out of place they all looked, but no one as much as Fenris. The lyrium-tattooed warrior did his best to ignore the glances, but there was an even harsher glower on his face than was normally there. Elves in general were not thought of highly anywhere in Thedas, but they were more than just outcasts here in Orlais.

The dark-haired warrior quickly grew tired of it and got up from his place at their long wooden table. He walked over to a group of women who sat nearest to them and bowed ever so slightly. "Ladies, my name is Archer Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. May I just say it has been an honor to stay in your beautiful city among you fine people?"

One of the ladies, a larger middle-aged woman blushed as she offered her hand to him. He took it with a smile, and gracefully kissed her knuckles. He quickly released it, doing the same for a second and third woman, and smiled as he gestured over towards his friends. "I've noticed you've been passing glances at my crew."

"We're quite intrigued by you all," the older woman admitted in her heavy Orlesian accent. "Especially your elf; is that how they all look in the Free Marches?"

Fenris' eyes grew large as he snarled, lyrium flaring up inside of him, nearly ready to cause a sharp glow through his markings.

"Oh, he's not my elf," Hawke corrected her. "He is my friend; they all are. And I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at them." The woman blushed and averted her eyes from him. He smiled, bid them a good day, and retreated towards his companions. "Let's go," he commanded. Each got up from their seats and followed him right out of the castle.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of being stared at. I'm buying new clothes."

"We'll stick out like sore thumbs no matter what we wear," the pirate informed the warrior. "Knife-ears, tattoo face, dark skin, and obvious mage will never scream 'Orlesian'."

"Alright, maybe I just want to buy some new clothes. You're all welcome to go wherever you please, but I want to buy something fancy and possibly frilly." Isabela coughed and murmured 'stereotype' as she did so, but Hawke just laughed and continued. "Really, don't feel the need to stick around us until it's time for the meeting, though I'd like to meet up and play cards and drink tonight." The elf and rogue agreed and quickly departed from the lovers, making their way into the crowds to do Maker-knows what.

"Fuck, I'm excited!" Hawke exclaimed as he grabbed onto Anders' arm and pulled him towards the town's market.

"You aren't really going to purchase something terribly gaudy and, well, Orlesian, are you? They look ridiculous with their silly dress shirts; I can hardly picture you wearing one."

"Oh you'll see me in plenty as I try them all on," the warrior assured him. _And while I fuck you around town, _he thought. "Besides, you just got a new beautiful robe, so I need something that will make me look like I belong next to you."

"You look fine in anything," Anders admitted. He always felt that he was the one that usually looked strange standing next to his lover; the ratty, dirty mage from Darktown by the side of a rich and powerful warrior. But he typically didn't worry about such shallow things as he knew Hawke loved him just as he was. And because he loved him back, he endured all of the shopping.

The market was even larger than they had perceived as they walked past it on their walk to the palace the day before. It extended a great length from the main road, and consisted of several large stone shops with apartments above, smaller stands in the path below. Brilliant blue and yellow flags hung from lines, painting the sky above the shops, and the atmosphere had a feeling that reminded them of home. Hawke could feel his heart race as he dragged his lover into the first clothing shop he could find. Yet rather than looking for the clothes, he looked for a dressing room in the back; their first trip on their new journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the continuous love and support everyone! For reference, I had a commission done of the finery that Hawke buys, so I'm going to put it up on my profile for everyone to see. It's the one by Negacrow. Enjoy!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Fucking perfect,<em> the warrior thought as he spotted the sign indicating the dressing room hovering over the door. His excitement for shopping for clothes was completely overwhelmed for his desire to get back there quickly to have his way with Anders. But too much attention needn't be drawn to the pair, at least not just yet, and Hawke decided to take his time browsing the shop. It was a well-lit store, one no larger than Lirene's Ferelden Imports, filled to the brim with various articles of clothing, all as ornate as one would expect to find in the capital of Orlais. Vibrant colors and patterns were everywhere, and Anders, for one, felt completely overwhelmed.

"You can't seriously tell me you're going to wear something like this," Anders said as he grabbed onto a brilliant purple dress shirt. He held it up against his lover and scoffed. "You always look ridiculous, but this would be taking it to a whole new level."

"Of course I'd look ridiculous! Purple is not my color, Anders." Hawke pulled the garment away from him and replaced it where the mage had taken it from.

"May I be of service to you?" an older man asked from the back of the shop. He came forward towards the lovers and into the light. He was a head shorter than Anders with barely any silver hair left to speak of. But his smile was as rich as his accent.

"I'm trying to look a little bit more Orlesaian," the dark-haired man said as he offered his hand. "I'm only here for a few days, so I really don't have time for anything to be tailored, but I was hoping to find something that might suit me here."

"Let me just see." The older man retrieved a marked rope from his pocket and pulled it tight as he held it up against the warrior.

"Usually people are taken out to dinner before they're tied up," Hawke said with a smirk. Anders said nothing, but the warrior could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"Messiere, I'm merely trying to measure you," the shop owner insisted as he continued to work. "I know I have some items that will fit you, but I want to make sure. The customer's happiness is my top priority." He straightened himself as he made a mental note of the measurements and excused himself to go gather some clothing.

"Quick, grab something to try on," Hawke insisted, nudging the mage towards a set of robes.

"What for?" Anders asked. "You just gave me this new set."

"Get something so you can go back with me while I change. How else am I going to be able to fu-orce you to look a little more Orelsian?" The older man had come back with 3 outfits draped over his arm, just in time to hear the later parts of the conversation. The warrior chuckled to himself. _Sweet Maker, that was a great save. Add that my list of talents._

"I have these three for you to choose from. All should fit nicely; it is their colors and patterns which make them unique." He held up the first – a bright orange and gold shirt – and Hawke shook his head in distaste before he'd even had the chance to see the trousers that went with it. The second was a dark blue, similar to the color of the Waking Sea at night. And the third was a black vest adorned with white pin striping and twin white roses embroidered on the front. It came with a white dress shirt to go underneath and black trousers to match.

The warrior smiled as he gawked at the last two, unsure which he'd look better in. He carefully took both sets from the older man and motioned towards the back. "Mind if I try these on?"

"Not at all," the shop owner said with a smile, pleased that he'd found something the younger man would like.

Hawke quickly grabbed a robe and shoved it at Anders and started heading towards the dressing room in the back of the shop. The mage hurried behind him and entered the room with him, and he set down the robe neatly on a bench.

"Love, do you really think this is the-" He was cut off instantly as lips crashed into his. Hawke pushed him gently, as to not make too much noise, against the mirrored wall of the small room. As his tongue worked his way inside the other man's mouth, the warrior slid his hands between them, parting the lower parts of his lover's robes, and he untied the laces to his trousers. Once loosened, he gripped onto the sides and pulled them down to his knees along with the smalls, exposing Anders' hardening length.

"Fuck, I've been want to do this for so long," Hawke whispered as he pulled away from their kiss. He pulled down his own trousers and smalls, and then slammed his body back against the other man. Anders quietly groaned as he felt teeth nip at the skin of his neck. He rest his head on the other man's shoulder and reached between them to place his hands on the warrior's chest.

"Archie, really this isn't the place."

The warrior wrapped a hand around both of their lengths together and started to work them up and down at a furious pace. The mage gasped, and he was silenced as lips covered his own once again. Hawke's hand slid up and down from tip to base over and over, and the heat of sensitive skin against each other, a scorching heat that made both men nearly lose control of their balance.

"This isn't the place, huh? You can't tell me you don't fucking love it," the slightly younger man whispered, his lips fluttering against his lover's ear. His hand continued to work, the pace growing ever vigorous. "You're telling me you'd rather be doing something else? You don't want our cocks rubbing together like this? You don't want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Love - _fucking Maker_ - yes I do," Anders managed between groans. "But we don't have much time before the shop keep will be wondering what's going on. I don't think we'll have - _oh fuck again like that,_ please - time to get through it.

Hawke let go of their lengths, spit on his hand, and started over again, eliciting twin groans from the both of them. He rest his forehead against that of the mage. "Fuck, Darling, I'm not going to last long anyway. I've been so excited about this that I've been struggling to hide my erection since we entered the shop." His hand worked furiously up and down their lengths for a moment longer before he felt his release growing within him. He released his grip and kissed Anders once roughly. "On your knees."

The mage quickly dropped down to his knees and took his lover's cock into his mouth, pressing down further and further until his nose was buried in sparse dark curls. Hawke lowered his hands to place onto his lover's head and slowly started to pump in and out of the other man's mouth, and he did his best to suppress his groans into nearly inaudible noises.

"Work on your cock, Darling. Get yourself close so I can do the same for you after you're done drinking back my come." Anders gripped onto his length with his left hand and began to pump it as fast as he possibly could. He never in his life thought that having near-public sex would be exciting for him, but, as he was quickly learning, anything like this done with his lover could be exciting, no matter what the setting. He groaned around the length in his mouth, and sent the slightest of electrical sparks down from tip to base until Hawke finally bit back a moan and his release tore straight through him and down the throat of the mage.

Anders did his best to swallow ever bit, and he sucked on the tip, nursing it for more, as he pulled back. Hawke, who was just starting to catch his breath, leaned down to pull the mage up to stand on his feet. The warrior batted his hand away from his cock and took over for him, sliding his own hand up and down at a pace that made the mage nearly fall back to his knees.

"You close?" the warrior whispered.

"Fuck, Love, I'm there. Just another few seconds."

Hawke let go and pulled the mage up against him. He kissed along his neck, trailing up to his ear. "No, how about a few more hours instead? I think I'm going to make you wait today."

"Wait, what?" Anders nearly shouted.

"I know! I look fantastic in the blue, but I just have to go with the black." The warrior's stern look was quickly wiped away with a smile. "You're the one that's worried about being caught, so you need to be quiet."

The mage groaned as he realized that this was happening all over again. His one and only previous experience with orgasm denial told him that it would be well worth it in the end, but the throbbing need between his legs was surely going to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the love I've been getting on this guys! It's really nice to know y'all are liking it. And I'm sorry that everyone thinks Archer's a jerk for denying Anders XD You guys just need to keep in mind that Anders is the sub and secretly loves it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Please don't make me wait, Love," Anders whispered in a plea to the warrior. "I was so good; I'm agreed to do this here, and I wasn't comfortable with it at first. You should reward me, not punish me."<p>

Hawke smiled as he pulled his shorts and trousers back up to where they belonged. "But you get off on punishment, and you loved the outcome last time."

The mage struggled to find the words; his mind was utterly racing as he tried so hard not to focus on the ache in his loins. "I do and I did, but I don't think I can handle it today. Please, Love!"

The warrior silenced him by pressing a few fingers against his lips. He shook his head and, as Anders moved to look away, he took his chin in his free hand to bring back so their gazes were on each other. "Anders, one of the things I love about you so much is how much you can handle. I once asked you to wait 2 whole days, and you managed that quite well. I'm merely asking for a few more hours. It'll make you happy in the end, and it makes me happy too." He removed his fingers from his lips and gently pressed his own against them briefly before pulling back. "Don't you want to make me happy?"

Anders whimpered quietly and nodded his head. He really did want nothing more than to please the other man, but that didn't make the task at hand any easier. But he'd have to gather all his strength to make it throughout the day. iPerhaps if we stay really busy…/i The warrior had released his grip on the mage's chin, allowing him bend and pull up his smalls and trousers. Seconds later, he felt the robe he'd brought in with him shoved in his hands, and he was pushed out of the dressing room.

"I'm going to change into this now!" Hawke called from the other side of the door.

The blonde's eyes grew wide as he saw the shop owner glowering at him from a meter away. "I-uh," he began, not really having a clue what to say. "He's really bad at deciding, and that's what took so long. But I believe he's chosen the black one."

"So I heard," the old man said with a scowl. He stepped forward to grab the robe out of Anders' hands to replace where it belonged.

Not more than a few minutes passed before the warrior pranced out of the dressing room, a self-satisfied smile slapped onto his face. The new finery fit him like a glove, accentuating his lean and muscled form. He felt like a brand new person, and far more Orlesian, at that. "I'll be purchasing this one, my good man. How much do I owe you?"

"Ten sovereigns; seven for the clothing, three because you had sex in my dressing room." Anders started to choke and Hawke bit his lip in an attempt not to smile. He handed the man eleven gold coins for good measure, and gripped onto the mage's arm to pull him out of the store.

"He fucking heard us!" Anders exclaimed as they disappeared into the crowd of the market place. "You told me we wouldn't get caught, but we did and I'm so fucking embarrassed, Archer!"

Hawke yanked the mage to the edge of the street to get out of the way of all the busy shoppers, and he pulled him into a tight embrace. "But, Darling, we didn't get in trouble or anything. And you were so getting off on it. Void, I bet he was getting off on it to in a gross old man sort of way."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "I did enjoy it, Love. I just don't think I like it quite as much as you do yet. I still have reservations about people listening in on, or Maker forbid, seeing what we're doing."

"Only Orana ever sees us, and I won't put us in a situation like that if you don't want, nor will I put us in any sort of situation like this if you're uncomfortable. I asked for you to try it, and I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do. You just need to tell me."

"Well I really don't want to be denied, but you want that," Anders pointed out with a smile. Hawke just chuckled, not about to go back on that. "But I'd be willing to try it again, as long as you'll allow me to release."

Hawke kissed him once roughly on the lips and then pulled the other man with him to start walking down the market. "I definitely think that can be arranged."

"Love? Where are your old clothes?"

"Left 'em as a souvenir for that dirty old guy."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the afternoon was spent shopping, much to Anders' dismay. He and his lover were quite similar in some aspects of life, but this certainly wasn't one of them. When he did have the money to purchase anything, he shopped with that in mind, buying that and only that, not spending an extra second to browse. Hawke was completely different in that he could spend hours just looking at absolutely everything and buying nothing. But, as the day wore on, the mage at least got a small break when the men went back to the castle to check to see if Orana was still amongst the living. And, to their delight, she was fine save a horrific headache that not even Anders could completely cure.<p>

While back at the castle, the lovers met up with Fenris and Isabela who, to Hawke's disliking, hadn't tried in the slightest to look a little more Orlesian. At the very least, the pirate boosted his ego with compliments on his new outfit, and he was certain that would suffice. The group decided to go back into town and find someplace to have a little something to eat, drink, and play cards. And after heckling the guards about being perverts for a few minutes, the dark-haired warrior was able to coax a good location out of them: Le Barre de Fer.

The atmosphere of the bar wasn't at all like the Hanged Man. Anders and Isabela remarked about how much it reminded them of the Pearl back in Denerim. There were long tables everywhere around the well-lit main room to sit and enjoy a meal, and the crowd was raucous and lively, nearly drowning out the sounds of a lute being played in one of the back corners. Most of the patrons were sailors, blacksmiths, and guards, a welcomed change from the stuffy atmosphere inside of the castle.

The group found a table far away from the lute player in a dark back corner, and a barmaid quickly came over to them to take their drink orders. Isabela and Fenris both ordered red wine, Hawke ordered a pint of ale, and Anders, per usual just asked for water. The elf pulled a very worn set of cards from his pocket and started to deal them out. The group began to play, and several rounds of drinks later, Anders had lost 83 silver and Hawke had lost his shirt.

"Archer, this isn't strip Diamondback. You can put your shirt back on."

"Anders baby, maybe I took it off because the world needs to see." The warrior grabbed his fourth pint and finished it off in a single swig. He looked down at his chest and then back up at his friends with a huge smile. "I have these great pecs. And nipples!" He turned his gaze towards his lover. "Did you see them? I should get them pierced!"

"We've all seen your nipples, Sweet Thing. And I'd be happy to pierce them for you," the rogue offered with a smile. It had been quite some time since Hawke had a little too much to drink, and she was just about as amused as she possibly could be.

"Perhaps that should be saved for a time when he knows which is up," Fenris said.

"Well if it's ever going to happen, it probably should be when he's off his rocker," Anders suggested. "He has no pain tolerance unless he's fueled by adrenaline or drunk."

"How dare you insinuate I can't take pain. I'm a man, dammit! I have huge balls and everything! Have you seen them?

The elf sneered. "Everyone at this table has had that honor."

Anders rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He grabbed Hawke under the arms and hoisted him up onto his feet. "Excuse us. I think someone could use a little fresh air." The mage grabbed his lover's shirt after placing some money on the table to pay their tab, and he pushed the other man forward and out the door.

It was dark now save for a billion shimmering stars and a bright half-moon. The streets were nearly bare, lanterns to shops all long since put out, but a few stragglers from the day hung around the outside of the bar. There was a chill in the air, one unusual for this time of year, and a very shirtless Hawke felt the need to huddle close to the other man.

"Let's go find an alley to fuck in," the warrior suggested as soon as they were away from anyone that might overhear.

"You're drunk," the mage said.

"And you're hot."


	12. Chapter 12

I love how much support you guys have been giving me on this; it really just means so much! I like to know that I'm not the only one out there with a depraved mind. So hopefully y'all are up for some drunken back-alley sex. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"While I appreciate the compliment, I don't know if doing this would be the best idea. Like I said, you're not at your best right now, and I'm not going to risk being caught because you're completely wasted."<p>

"I'm not wasted, I'm just being charming! Can't you tell the difference? Hawke pulled on the mage's arm turning their direction towards the left where there was a dark alleyway, lined with nothing but a few large wooden crates. They didn't yet enter, but it was easy to see that, if they stayed towards the back, they'd be hard to spot from the cobblestone street.

Anders looked down the alley and then back at his lover. "Archie, a sober man doesn't go from crying about how he misses his pets to ripping his new shirt off and laughing hysterically as he makes his navel talk. The voice you used was rather disturbing."

"I see your beautiful lips moving, but I don't understand a word you're saying. You're like," the warrior paused to kiss him on the lips quickly. "You're like so hot I can't even stand it. I feel like if I don't have sex with you right now, I might die. Explode. Boom." He leaned in close placing his lips right against his lover's ear and whispered, "Enchantment," followed by him nearly stumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

The mage caught him, and pushed him against a wall that he could lean against. Finally recovering, Hawke looked at him with a smile. "Please, Darling, I'm fine, and I really want this. And it's not like you'd be taking advantage of me; we'd be having sex even if I was sober."

"As long as you'll just admit you're drunk."

"Drunk on my love for you," the dark-haired man said. With a smile, he grabbed Anders' hand and pulled himself to his feet, and then he walked them both to the back of the alley. He could see that the mage was somewhat timid, still not entirely comfortable with having sex out in public. So he made sure to push him up against a crate in the darkest corner, shadows cast from the stone buildings surrounding them completely drowning out any light. The moon granted them just enough light to make out each other's forms, and that was all that was necessary for Hawke to see that there was as much need and desire in Anders' eyes as there must be in his own.

A mere second was all that was needed to close the gap between the two men. Their lips came crashing together, hands flying every which way tearing at clothes. Anders' job was easier as the warrior had long since taken off his new shirt, but the other man struggled in, his less than perfect mental state making the normally difficult buckles and straps of the mage's robes nearly impossible to get loose. The blonde laughed after one frustrated sigh led to another and broke their heated kiss to help remove his outermost layers. And for both men, the trousers stayed on, but hardening lengths were each grasped and pulled free of their cloth confines as quick as was humanly possible.

Hawke grabbed both of their erections in his right hand and began to stroke them up and down. Anders groaned, throwing himself forward, his forehead resting against the warrior's bare shoulder. "You-you're going to let me come, right?"

"We'll see," the warrior grunted as he quickened his pace.

"But, Love, you promis-"

"I said we'll see," Hawke interrupted him. He released both of their lengths, and then he started pulling on the mage's trousers, trying to get them off for better access. Anders sighed and pushed the other man's hands away, undoing the laces himself and pulled them along with his smalls down to his ankles. The warrior grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He turned him around so his back was to him, and he pushed his upper half so that he was leaning forward against the crate.

"Please don't forget the oil," the mage said wearily.

Hawke reached over to Anders' outer coat and grabbed the oil from the hip pouch. Before uncorking the vial, he leaned over the other man, and he gently kissed along his neck. "I might be a bit tipsy, but I'm not about to forget about taking care of you, Darling."

The mage couldn't help but smile. He'd always hated it when the other man drank, for many different reasons. The main part was the fact that Justice really didn't allow him to drink, not wanting anything to ever cloud his judgment or take away from their prime agenda. It was also because Hawke simply didn't know his own limit. But the one thing that he at least couldn't complain about was that his lover never lost his temper or turned violent from it. He could be far off from his normal self, but somewhere in there was a man that deeply and completely cared about him.

Anders thoughts were shaken from him the moment he felt himself spread, a slickened finger toying at his entrance. His knees gave a bit at the sensation, and a soft moan escaped his lips as soon as the tip worked its way inside of him. Slowly, Hawke's finger worked in and out of him, and then a second was added to stretch him just a bit. He pushed back against them, desperate to be penetrated deeper, and he groaned as the curled just so, pressing straight down against his prostate.

Hawke was growing impatient and pulled his fingers out a little too quickly for the other man's liking. He grabbed the oil and poured a generous amount on the tip of his length. Once he'd worked it all over himself, he positioned the head at his lover's entrance, a single push away from complete and total bliss.

"Tell me how bad you want it," he demanded. "Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you."

"I want it so bad, Love," Anders said as he tried desperately to push back against the other man. But Hawke held him tight by the hips, not allowing him to advance. "I want to feel you inside me, as deep as you can possibly go. Please, make me moan your name until we both come."

Hawke brushed some of his lover's hair out of the way and kissed along the back of his neck. "You can't moan too loudly though; you don't want anyone to hear us."

"I don't care if we're heard, just fuck me, please!" Anders could hardly believe he'd made such a demand, and so loudly at that. But the aching in his loins was beginning to become unbearable, and he needed it now more than he had in quite some time.

The warrior threw his palm over his lover's mouth to keep him from moaning out to loudly as he thrust deep inside of him. He had to bite his own tongue to keep back his own groans of ecstasy as he began to slide his length out and back into the other man, the sweet warmth and heat completely consuming him. As his pace quickened to a steady rate, he turned his gaze out towards the street. Desperately, he did his best to slow his rhythm to a quieter, less frantic pace as he watched Fenris walk by. Isabela danced along behind him, but stopped and peered back in the dark alley, her eyes directly on them.

"Fenris, wait up," she said with a giggle. "I think someone's getting some action back in there."

The lyrium-tattooed warrior walked back towards her and sneered down the alleyway. "That's rather disturbing."

"This isn't a free show!" Hawke yelled out at them. Anders tensed below him, groaning in upset as he knew all eyes were on him, even if it was really too dark to see. But, to his ever so slight delight, the rogue and the elf quickly ran off, not wanting to stand there for another awkward second.

"Are we fucking going to get caught every time?" the mage asked harshly as he felt the warrior's length slide out of him.

"Maker, fuck I hope so," the warrior said as he yanked his trousers and smalls down. He grabbed onto the mage and turned him around, slamming them together in an alarmingly tight embrace. Their lips found each other, tongues sliding past one another, battling for dominance. Hawke finally pulled away after a minute to speak. "Makes me so want you so much more when I know someone's watching. Like they want you, want what we have, but they can't have you or me. Because we belong to each other."

Anders pushed back towards him, desperate for just one more kiss. "I think I get that."

Hawke kissed him once roughly and then let go of him. "Ok then. Fuck me."

"What?"

"You heard me," the warrior responded. He turned to bend over the crate, his back towards the mage. "I'll let you come, but only if you fuck me."

"Maker, now not even you can deny that you're completely drunk."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm getting so much support on this, and I just can't thank you guys enough. It really means the world to me every time I get a message in my inbox saying someone commented or favorited. You are all so awesome, and I appreciate every one of you!

* * *

><p>"I'm not drunk, I'm just insanely horny," the warrior barked as he turned his head to look back at the mage. "Now are you going to fuck me or not?"<p>

Anders pushed forward, leaning over him so he could kiss his neck. "Yes, of course, Love. I'm just a bit surprised because this isn't a normal request from you." He straightened back up and worked to pull Hawke's trousers and smalls down to his knees to give him access.

The dark-haired man spread his legs and groaned as the mage knelt down and grabbed onto his arse, spreading the cheeks and exposing his entrance. A warm, wet tongue began to lap against his sensitive flesh, and it caused him to go weak in the knees. This wasn't something that Anders usually did to him. It wasn't that neither of them liked it; it just didn't seem to happen. But the warrior had nearly forgot how much he enjoyed being on the receiving end of such a sensation, and he pushed back, beckoning his lover to give him more.

"Fuck, that's it, Anders. Stick your tongue in my hole," Hawke commanded. He groaned out, no longer caring about being quiet, as he felt the other man oblige. Several moments passed before the warrior started to get anxious, desperate for more, and he pulled away some, letting Anders know it was time to move on.

The mage stood up and wiped his mouth, a trail of saliva traveling down his chin. He grabbed the oil that had been set on the crate Hawke leaned against, and he spread copious amounts of the viscous fluid on his length before he pressed the tip up against his lover.

"You aren't even going to prepare me first?"

"I did enough already. If it hurts, you can take it, remember? You're all man," Anders said, reassuring him. He began to push forward, his erection disappearing into the other man centimeter by centimeter.

"Sweet Andraste!" Hawke growled loudly between clenched teeth. It hadn't been that long since they had switched like this, but he hadn't realized until this moment how crucial more preparation had been. It stung a bit, to be stretched in such a way so fast, but the pain was quickly subsiding. "Fuck I can take it. This is nothing. Just fuck me."

"You're so strong, Love," Anders said, his fingertips resting on his lover's arse, a steady stream of healing magic flowing exactly where it needed to go. Once he could tell that the other man was completely comfortable, he withdrew his length and began to pump back in, slowly at first, but growing far more rapid by the second.

"Maker, fuck, just like that," the warrior groaned. He pressed back with each thrust forward into him, deepening his lover's touch. His left hand resting on the crate for support, he led his free hand to his own erection and began to stroke it up and down from base to tip.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" Anders asked timidly.

"No," Hawke spat, but he could hardly keep back a moan as he felt the tip of his lover's cock slam right down against his prostate. His own hand continued to work at a swift pace on his own length. "I'm just doing this for you."

"Can't you just admit that you like it a little?" the mage asked. "You wouldn't have wanted to do this in the first place if you completely hated it." He continued to thrust hard and fast into his lover, and he could feel his release coming on fast.

"I've experienced - oh fucking, fuck!" Hawke groaned as he stroked himself to release. His whole body shook as the white fluid tore through him, splattering all along the front of the crate. He did his best to catch his breath and ignore the satisfied chuckle of his lover behind him. "I've experienced worse things."

"I'd hope this feels a bit better than being wounded in battle," Anders said. "I'm gonna – are you ok with-?"

"Do it."

Anders brought his right arm up to his mouth and bit down hard on his wrist, an attempt to muffle the sound of his moans which were always just a bit too loud. A few more strokes and the mage was completely lost; he felt every hair on his body stand on end as euphoria completely consumed him. His release, built up since that morning, was completely overwhelming and his body shook as it tore from him. He slumped over the other man, groaning in ecstasy, limbs feeling like nothing more than jelly.

"Maybe I'm ok with trying the orgasm denial again. I'd almost forgotten how good it feels in the end," the mage said after several moments of attempting to regroup. He straightened up and slowly pulled himself out of the other man. "Do you have something to clean up with?"

Hawke hadn't moved, his body still bent over the crate. "Use your tongue."

The blonde smiled at the thought and bent down. He used his tongue to lap up every drop dripping out of the other man's hole, and he slid it in as far as he could to collect whatever was left. The warrior groaned as he felt the tongue trail down to his balls for a matter of moments. Once Anders stood back up, Hawke pulled his smalls and trousers back into place. He turned around and sunk down to his knees, taking his lover's softening length into his mouth to clean him as well. The mage pulled him to his feet and slammed their lips together into a hungry, needy kiss.

"We need to do that more often."

"Which part?" Hawke asked.

"Everything, but especially the last part."

"I can do the last part. But I don't want to make you being on top a habit or anything," the warrior said with a smile. He embraced the other man and kissed along his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Archie." Anders pulled back and pulled his smalls and trousers back up. He was completely content at the moment; he was with his lover, totally relaxed and stress-free. It was a nice change from the general worry he felt back in Kirkwall, and even the worry he felt when they'd arrived in Orlais and had seen the Grand Cathedral. The moment was completely for the two of them, and there was no plight of the mages or Ferelden refugees that needed helping. It would all be back, waiting for him in Darktown, but right now there was nothing of the sort in his mind.

"The night is still young," Hawke said, breaking the blissful silence between then. "Why don't we see where it takes us?"

"Sounds lovely," Anders said with a smile. Once Hawke had put his shirt back on, he took his lover's hand and they exited the alley, on to whatever the night would bring.

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck did you let me do this? Oh fucking bloody balls it hurts, Anders! Fix it, fix it!"<p>

"Well, the alcohol is certainly starting to wear off," Anders said with a groan.

"I can't believe you did this without me, Hawke," Isabela said, genuinely hurt. She leaned against a wall, watching the warrior clutch onto himself in agony as he lie on the bed in his Orlesian suite. Anders sat on the edge of the bed, gently trying to pull his new shirt off of him.

"Was he screaming like this the whole way here?" Fenris asked, the typical scowl on his face nearly gone due to amusement.

"No, he managed to get all the way up to the room before he let loose," Anders answered. He turned his gaze over to Orana who was timidly standing in a corner. "Orana, could you please fetch me some hot water from the washroom. And see if there are any salves in there while you're at i- dammit, Archer, hold still while I get this off of you!"

"You're rubbing them, oh my fucking Maker, Anders! Why did you allow this? Why didn't you just tell me what a stupid idea this was? I'm going to die! Infection is going to spread through my body. I'm fading…fading…"

Anders finally got the shirt off of him and tossed it on the other side of the bed. He quickly slapped Hawke's cheek rather hard, drawing his attention back towards him. "You're not going to die, you idiot. I won't let them get infected."

"You should have healed me then! It's spreading to every reach of my body. I don't have much more time. You know I love you right?" He turned his gaze towards the others in the room. "I love all of you so much."

"Did somebody slip him something in his drink tonight, or does he always act like this after 4 pints?" Isabela asked.

"He's like this after far less than that. He's a light weight," Anders informed them. Orana had come back with a pitcher of water, some washcloths, and a few salves from the washroom. She set them on the nightstand near Hawke's head and quietly backed away. Anders drenched a cloth and readied himself to heal his lover. "Just be strong, Love."

Hawke groaned loudly as he felt the cloth against his sensitive skin. "I'm never getting my nipples pierced again!"


	14. Chapter 14

This is kind of a filler chapter, but we're getting back to the good stuff next time. I just hope that no one will be offended by it XD Anyway, thanks as always for all of the support. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Can't you just use your healing magic already?"<p>

"Are you questioning my methods, Archer?" Anders asked as he gently spread salve across his lover's newly-pierced nipples. "Which one of us is the healer here?"

"Then fucking prove it. This shit you're slathering all over me isn't doing a thing," the warrior whined. Fenris, Isabela, and Orana had since left the room, per Hawke's bark of a request. He wasn't the most pleasant person to be around when he was in pain, and his companions were more than happy to oblige.

"Honestly, Love, I think you're exaggerating about all this. When I got my ear pierced, I hardly felt a thing. Granted, your nipples are far more sensitive just given their nature, but I do think you're overreacting just a bit."

"Oh right, says the guy who has asked me to hurt him and _got off_ on it," Hawke spat. "Your tolerance for pain is practically unheard of. Half the time I think I could cut off your little finger, and you'd enjoy it."

"I'd never want you to take away my little finger," Anders said with a smile. "Without it, how else would I be able to do this?" With that, he took his left little finger and stuck it through the silver loop of his lover's right nipple ring, gently giving it a tug and eliciting a painful howl from the other man.

"What the fuck?" Hawke growled as he batted his laughing lover's hand away. "Heal me, or you're sleeping in Orana's room."

"Oh you're no fun," the mage said with a smile. He held his hands out over the other man's chest, and a steady stream of blue healing light resonated from his palms and fingertips. The warmth was nearly overwhelming, and the warrior's scowl was quickly replaced, the features of his face relaxing. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips, and Anders withdrew his hands.

"Was that so hard?" the dark-haired man asked as he sat up and looked at his newly-healed nipples. "Why didn't you just do that back at the shop I got it done at?"

"And let all of Val Royeaux know that I'm a mage?"

"You wear a robe and carry a staff. It doesn't take a Knight-Commander to figure that one out."

"Well, I wasn't about to risk anything," Anders responded. "And part of me probably wanted to see if you could get through it like a real man. That's where I was mistaken."

"I'll show you who's a real man," the warrior said, a sly smile spread across his lips. He pulled the other man down on top of him and pressed his lips up against those of his lover. His tongue pushed past the crease, demanding entrance, and he explored each and every reach. Large, calloused hands slid down the mage's sides to find his arse, and he squeezed it once as hard as he could.

"Are you ready for another go?" Anders asked as he pulled back from their kiss.

"Would you judge me if I said I'm not? I'm honestly exhausted from the day, and I'm not sure I have it in me."

"That's fine, Love," the mage said with a smile. He got up off of the other man and started to undress for the evening. "But I must say, I really do like your new accessories. Quite a lot, actually."

"Do you?" Hawke asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well, now I'm glad I got them. Besides they accentuate just how awesome my nipples already are."

"They're absolutely glorious, Love," Anders replied as he climbed into bed next to his lover, now completely down to his smalls. He rest his head against his chest and took one of the rings gently between his teeth to give it a slight tug. Hawke groaned in approval. "To think what we could do with these if you actually enjoyed a bit of pain."

"Yeah, not going to happen. I'll leave all the painful stuff for you. We could get yours done tomorrow if you want."

"I think I'll pass," the mage said. "I like the look, but I gave up piercings when I sold my gold loop to get to Kirkwall."

"Suit yourself," Hawke said, pulling the other man closer. "You probably couldn't handle it anyway, not like I was able to."

"Right, Love. I would have been screaming and whining and making a fool of myself."

* * *

><p>The next morning came far too soon, and Anders made sure to wake up his lover at a decent hour. Fenris, Isabela, and Orana came over to the lovers' room a little later, and they all went to the large dining hall for an exquisite breakfast of Orlesian toast, fruit, pastries, and meats. Over breakfast, they discussed plans for the day. It was free for whatever they'd like to do since their meeting wasn't until the following morning. The pirate made mention of going to a beach that she heard was not too far from the castle. Though they had areas like this back in the Free Marches, leisurely times on the sand were essentially never had, and she felt it would be a very welcome change. Anders, Fenris, and Orana seemed to be keen on the idea, but Hawke had other plans, and he agreed to meet them up later.<p>

"I'm not going to the beach without you," Anders leaned over and whispered to his lover.

"Well, where I'm going, I think you'd rather avoid," Hawke informed him.

"Unless it's a brothel, I want to go with you," the mage said. "But if it is a brothel, you're not going anyway."

"Unless the Grand Cathedral magically turned into one over night, I think we're safe, Darling. I want to go check it out, size up the place I'll having my meeting at tomorrow, and I highly doubt you'll want to go there. It's not the safest place for you, and need I bring up your reaction simply upon seeing it at a distance?"

"Well it's a symbol of oppression for the mages," Anders said. "I feel as though I have a right to dislike it – feel nervous about it even. But I don't like the thought of you going anywhere alone while we're here. You always manage to get into trouble, and I'd feel much better coming along. Besides, I go to the Kirkwall Chantry with you all the time. Surely this will be no different."

"Alright, you can come. But I expect you to tell me if you want to leave. I don't want to keep you there any longer than necessary for the sake of your comfort."

"I appreciate that, Love."

Once breakfast was over, Hawke informed the rest of the group that he and Anders would be meeting them at the beach in a few hours because they had some business to attend to. Naturally, Isabela believed she knew exactly what kind of "business" they were talking about, and she waggled her eyebrows in approval. The lovers ignored it and excused themselves, quickly making their way out of the castle and onto the cobblestone path leading through the town.

This morning seemed quieter than the last, the market place not nearly as teeming with life as it had been the day before. There was banter and conversation, sure, but it was the quiet kind that was almost just peaceful background noise. It wasn't long before the giant tower which sat in front of the Grand Cathedral came into view. It was a massive structure, towering into the sky, growing by the second as they approached their destination. Soon, they found themselves in the courtyard, face to face with the giant pillar of oppression. Anders shuddered at the sight, and tried his best to hide it from the other man. But Hawke knew him far too well, and draped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"We can leave if you want to," he offered.

"No," Anders said sternly. "They want my fear. They want me to submit. I won't let them have that."

"Good," Hawke said before kissing the other man's temple. "You need only submit to me, Darling."

Anders smiled and moved forward, showing him that he was ready to move on. They walked past the pillar and were surrounded by a massive horseshoe-shaped stone building, intricate arches and columns adorning the facade. It took several dozen steps just to get to the front of the building, marked by columns holding up a balcony where the Divine would present herself for the masses to see. Before entering the building, the mage paused for a moment, collecting himself. Hawke grabbed onto his hand with his own, interlacing their fingers and squeezing it once gently. Their gazes met each other, blue on amber, and a weak smile from the warrior held promises of love and protection. Anders sighed and nodded his head. He was ready now, more than ever, for many things. Facing his fears. Defying the Templar Order. And having the most sacrilegious near-public sex imaginable.


	15. Chapter 15

Just to let you guys know, I will not be able to update next week. I have midterms, and I need to focus on studying for that. But I should have the next installment up next Sunday. I'm sorry to leave with yet another cliff hanger. But in the meantime, you can enjoy some lovely work that I had commissioned for this particular chapter from Syberfag. The link is on my profile, the last one under her name. Thanks guys, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the lovers entered the Grand Cathedral, they were met with a sight not unlike the Kirkwall Chantry. The large room was dim though lit with several hundred brilliantly red candles. There was an alter several meters in front of them and a large place in front where kneeling worshipers prayed to both the Maker and Andraste. Music echoed off the high stone walls, filling their ears with hymns sung by a practicing choir somewhere in the distance. As the proceeded forward, Hawke carefully glanced over at the other man, trying to gauge his feelings on being there. And, to the best of his knowledge, Anders seemed to be strangely calm, and almost as though he belonged there.<p>

"Let's have a look around," Anders suggested, taking a left past those who were praying to ascend a staircase up to the second level.

"We could always just ask for a tour, Darling," Hawke said, pointing back at a priest who they had just passed.

"You're the one who wanted to size the place up, Love. I think it would make more sense if we did that ourselves. We'll do as we always do when we're on a mission – search every corner, nook, and cranny until we've gotten what we came for."

"Now I'm beginning to wonder what exactly it is that _you_ came for," Hawke admitted.

"I came here to be with you. As for the rest, only time will tell." Anders turned a corner at the top of the stairs and found a large wooden box with a door on the side of it. Rounding to the other side, he saw a different door on it as well and opened it up. A smile spread across his face as he peered inside, and he grabbed onto Hawke's hand before he had a chance to protest. Both men entered the small space, and the mage shut the door behind him. They barely had enough room to turn around, but they made due, the backs of the blonde's thighs pressed up against a bench. There was also a small screen window on the wall opposite the door, but not a thing could be seen by looking in on the other side.

"What is this thing?" Hawke asked.

"It's a confessional," Anders said with a smile. "I know you didn't grow up religious, but I'm surprised you wouldn't even recognize one. It's where a Mother will sit, waiting for people to come in on the other side to confess their sins and ask for forgiveness."

"Are we now going to wait to confess something? Because I did something very bad, Anders, and I need to beg for forgiveness."

The mage's brow furrowed. "What is it that you did?"

"Just promise that you'll still love me," Hawke said, gaze turned towards the ground. "I'm just so ashamed."

"Spit it out, Archer."

"I'm the one that ate your last macaroon. I know I blamed it on Sandal, but it was me. It lured me in with its sweetness!"

Anders growled and punched the warrior as hard as he could in the stomach, eliciting a low 'umph!' to escape his lips. "You bastard, I thought you were going to confess to cheating on me, or something! I don't care if you ate my cookie 4 weeks ago and lied about it. Well, I do. But not as much as I'd care about something like you being unfaithful."

Hawke had straightened himself up, collecting his dignity. "Darling, I'd never. You're the only man I need."

"You're attracted to women too."

"You're the only woman I ever need?" the warrior hardly got out without laughing. "Doesn't sound too flattering, that."

Anders rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Just shut up and fuck me already, will you?

"You can't be serious," the dark-haired man said. "I'm hardly comfortable with the thought, and you're the one suggesting it. What exactly have you done with my lover? He looks like you, but surely he'd never suggest something like that." The warrior really couldn't like to himself though. As uncomfortable with the thought as he would like to claim to be, there was an undeniable thrill surging through his entire being, concentrating in his loins.

"Deadly seriously, Love," Anders said with a coy smile. He pressed himself up against the other man, his left hand between their body to feel his lover. "And I can tell you're actually fairly keen on the idea. Besides, you're not religious. What do you care if we do something like this here?"

"I find this a highly likely place to get caught in," Hawke admitted. He shifted some, allowing his lover a better grasp. "But I'm not going to discourage this sort of behavior. You've left me with no choice, you terribly naughty mage."

The blonde smiled and pressed his lips hard against those of the other man. Their kiss was heated, needy, and they rutted up against one another causing the sweetest of friction against their clothing-trapped cocks. Anders let go of the other man and worked on the laces of his trousers. Hawke followed suit and quickly released his length from behind his smalls. The mage pulled his trousers and smalls down past his knees and was quickly turned around, the front of his thighs pressed up against the bench. The warrior bent him forward a bit and lifted up the lower parts his robes, exposing his rounded arse. He groaned with pleasure at the sight and spread them apart to expose his entrance.

"You've been such a bad, bad little apostate, haven't you, Anders?" Hawke asked in a low whisper. The sound of the choir was loud enough that they could hear it inside the box, but he wasn't about to take any chances with someone overhearing them.

"Yes, Love. So very bad."

"And what should I do to the naughty mage?"

"Fuck me hard; teach me a lesson," the blonde offered.

Hawke slid a few fingers between his lips and coated them with copious amounts of saliva. Once he pulled them out, he made his fingertips dance around his lover's hole, never quite at the right angle to be slid in. "Ah, but that's what you want, and you can't just do something terribly naughty and get exactly what you want."

"You're such a fucking tease," Anders quietly whined. He pressed back, desperate for something to enter him.

"Aren't I?" Hawke asked as he leaned over the other man, burying his face in the golden locks of his lover, taking in the sweet scent of the cinnamon soap he'd used to wash his hair that morning. He finally pushed one finger slowly inside and then added another. Anders moaned out in pleasure as he felt them slide in and out of himself. After a few moments, his lover finally curled them just so, hitting the right place with added pressure.

"Oh fuck," the mage hissed out, still trying his hardest to whisper. The choir still sang on, but it seemed to be growing quieter with each new hymn.

"Tell me how bad you are," the warrior demanded.

"Love, honestly I don't know why I'm bad in this situation. I need something more to go on."

The Champion laughed and continued to work his fingers in and out. "You were bad because you thought up this devious, depraved idea."

"I'm bad, I'm terrible," Anders admitted. "Completely sick in the head for thinking up such a thing. I'm disgusting, and I need so badly to be punished."

Hawke took his fingers out of the other man and lifted his hand up to spit in his palm. He rubbed what he could all over his length and positioned the head where his fingers once were. In one swift motion, he entered his lover, and both men tried their best to hold back their groans. He gripped onto the blonde's hips and began his movements in and out of the other man, starting up a steady pace that was so hard that it could nearly be described as brutal. Anders choked back whines and moans as the other man thrust in and out of him, and he had to reach out with his left hand against the mesh window, desperate to try to hold himself up.

The choir music had completely stopped at this point, but neither man seemed to notice. While they both tried their hardest, each was making some sort of audible sound, which only became obvious once they heard noise coming from to the other half of the confessional box. Hawke threw his hand up, covering the mage's mouth, and he slid a few fingers between his lips for him to suck on. Though he didn't dare stop his movements entirely, he slowed down to a very weak pace and waited for whoever was on the other side to leave.

But instead, the noise that came from the other side sounded as though someone had taken a seat, a heavy sigh let out as the wooden board squeaked. A soft female voice echoed through the small box as she spoke. "Forgive me, Mother, for I have sinned. It has been 7 days since my last confession."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for bearing with me through my short hiatus everyone. I had 4 tests last week and just a bunch of stuff going on, so there's no way I could have updated. But everything should be back on track to have updates per usual on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Thanks so much for all of the support. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Panic completely consumed the mage as he heard the woman on the other side speak to them. He tried moving his head back so his lover's fingers would slide out of his mouth so he could say something, but Hawke held them firmly in place. With his free hand, the warrior gripped onto the mage's left hip, holding the both of them still as he contemplated what to do.<p>

In his best attempt to make his voice higher, he responded to her. "What do you need to confess, my child?"

Anders' eyes grew wide and he felt his knees buckle. The warrior quickly caught him and hauled him up so his knees were now resting on the bench. The mage tried his hardest to turn his head to shoot the other man a look that would express just how stupid he thought his lover was being, but he found himself unable, his chin anchored forward by the digits between his lips.

"M-mother, are you feeling alright?" asked the voice from the other side of the box. "You're sounding rather hoarse."

Hawke cleared his throat and then talked as he normally did, though the faintest of Orlesian accents could be heard on certain words as he spoke. "I apologize, I am merely a brother here, not fit to hear your confessions. I was just – uh – cleaning out the confessional. You would think these things would remain fairly clean, but there's dust and grime everywhere!"

"But I travelled so far to confess. Please, you must here me and absolve me of my sins."

"Madam, I'm sure nothing you did was all that bad. Andraste forgives you. She's a nice lady like that."

The mage coughed as Hawke said this, and the warrior pulled his fingers out and slapped his palm over the blonde's mouth to try to quiet him. Anders protested and tried to squirm free, but he was halted dead in his tracks as he felt a hand wrap tightly around his length. He knew if he moved, he wouldn't be able to hold back any sort of noise, so he held tight, resenting the other man for it.

"Surely you could just tell me when the Mother will be returning so she can give me my penance."

"She's out for the day, but seriously, unless you killed some toddlers or had sex with a goat, you're probably fine."

Audible gasps came from both sides of the box followed by movement and the sound of the woman hastily exiting from the other side. Anders pulled the hand away from his mouth and hissed at the other man. "'Killed some toddlers'? Archer, what in the world has gotten into you? You probably scarred this poor woman for life."

"What?" the warrior asked with a whisper. "I needed her to leave so we could finish the job. This wasn't my idea, after all, but I always finish the task at hand. So really you should just be thanking me." With that he started to work his hand up and down the other man's length, and he started thrusting in and out of his hole. The mage nearly buckled over with a groan of pleasure, but he quickly straightened up and pried the hand away from his erection.

"You're going to get us sent straight to the Void."

Hawke continued to work harder and faster than he had before. "Right because this was the first really terrible thing we've ever done. It hasn't been all the other sex or killing people all the time."

"Well, no it's just -," Anders could hardly think at this point. He knew he should have been upset, but his lover was hitting him just right, and he could feel his impending release. "Fuck, fuck, Archer," he groaned. "I'm gonna – I can't hold it."

The warrior moved his hand and gripped onto the base of his cock as hard as he could. "You can and will hold it," he demanded quietly, and he was met with groans of complete and utter dissatisfaction. "Just give it a minute. I promise just a minute." He continued to thrust in and out of him as fast as he could until finally he felt himself tense up. Biting his lower lip as hard as he could to muffle his own moans, he pushed forward one last time and came rope after rope of sticky white fluid. The mage below him shuddered at the feeling and moaned as well, his own a mixture of frustration and complete bliss from having been marked.

It took only a matter of seconds for Hawke to recover, and he quickly withdrew his length from the other man. He did his best to maneuver around his lover, having them switch positions, and he took a seat on the bench. Gripping him by the hips, he pulled Anders towards him and took his length into the mouth, sinking down over the head until he nearly encompassed the entire thing. The mage groaned out in delight, far too loud for the warrior's liking, and he shot his gaze up towards the blonde to give him a visual warning. But Anders was far too enthralled with the feeling of wet lips and tongue sliding over his rigid length to take any sort of notice, and it wasn't long until his own release tore through him and straight down his lover's throat.

Hawke did his best to swallow everything and pulled away as soon as he had. He wiped his chin and pulled the other man's smalls and trousers up as he stood once more. Both men completely dressed themselves and just stared at each other for a few moments before their lips met. The mage groaned as he tasted the sweet mixture of his lover and his own seed on his tongue, and it completely wiped away any thoughts he had of how badly he needed to find some place to clean up. Once they pulled away from one another, they decided that, since they'd already broken into the confessional, it wouldn't be too bad to sneak around until they could find some washroom so Anders could make himself more comfortable. And they quickly exited the box, relatively unseen, and made their way to investigate.

* * *

><p>Once they had actually had a chance to clean up, the men left the Grand Cathedral and decided to grab a quick meal before heading off to the beach to meet their companions. According to the proprietor of the shop they ate at, the only beach nearby was just a few minutes' walk from the docks where they had anchored Isabela's ship. They quickly finished their meal and headed towards the direction of the beach. As they approached, the smell of the sea completely surrounded them, and a gentle breeze whipped through their hair. It was a warm day, but one that wasn't as unbearably hot as it always seemed to be for the native Ferelden. It would be just nice enough for him to take off his shirt and enjoy the sweet kiss of light from the sun.<p>

The stone path they walked on gradually shifted into pale sand, and, as they climbed over a dune, they were met face to face with a gorgeous beach. It was relatively unpopulated, only a few people here and there resting on the gritty earth or wading out in the brilliantly blue water. They continued walking, determined to find their friends, and it wasn't but a few moments before Anders spotted them.

"Oh sweet Maker, where is her shirt?"

"What, where?" Hawke asked, a little too enthusiastically as his head darted around until he finally found a very topless Isabela lying face down on some cloth. Fenris sat next to her, his own top to his armor sitting to the side as well. Orana, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Glad you boys finally decided to join us," the pirate said as she lifted her head up from its resting place on her folded arms. "We were beginning to think that you weren't going to show."

"And miss the partial nudity?" the warrior asked with a smile. "Never." With that, he took off the vest and undershirt of his new finery, his pale skin taking in the rich warmth from the sun above."

"Where's Orana?" the mage asked.

"I think she went over to the other part of the beach where people are wearing even less. You know how she is. Always looking for a show," the rogue informed them.

"Speaking of shows, Isabela and I plan on attending a play this evening," Fenris said, turning his gaze directly at Anders. "It's about the fall of the Tevinter Imperium. Should be fascinating."

Before the mage had a chance to respond, Hawke spoke for him. "Hm, that sounds fun. We'll go as well. But for now, we're going to take a walk." Once again, Anders looked as if he was about to protest, but the warrior didn't wait for him to so much as open his mouth before he spoke directly to him. "Take your robe off, Darling. There's a nude beach for us to explore."


	17. Chapter 17

Well there's nothing new to report, but I wanted to once again thank you guys for the continuous support. I've been going through some rough stuff in RL, and having my inbox filled with love after each update really makes my day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Archer, wait up!" the mage called as the Hawke made his way towards the other side of the beach. There was a large rock wall separating the sides, and he was eager to get over to where all the fun was surely being had. He didn't so much as turn around as he heard Anders whine behind him. But finally the blonde caught up, and they walked up the path leading to the other side.<p>

"Well isn't that a sight?" the warrior asked as he peered over on the other side. The beach was only sparsely populated, but there was no doubt that not one person was wearing so much as single article of clothing.

"I'm not comfortable doing this," Anders admitted as he averted his eyes from a slightly older couple who strolled by them, not a care in the world that everything the Maker had given to them was completely on display.

Hawke grabbed onto his lover's hand with his own free one and pulled him down the path until they were back on the glistening sand. He stopped them both once he'd found a nice stop fairly close to the water, but out of sight of most of the beach. The large rocks surrounding them cast a nice bit of shade there as well, a perfect place to hide once the sun became too much for their pale skin. The warrior dropped his shirt and vest onto the sand and pulled the other man up against him into a tight embrace. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said between kisses. "But you know how much I enjoy being naked. I can't let this opportunity pass me up."

"I'll take off my robe and shirt, but the trousers are staying on."

"Suit yourself, Darling," the warrior said. "People are just going to think that you've got something to hide."

"I'm not hiding anything," the mage informed him. He started to work the buckles and straps of his new robes, taking them off piece by piece. "I just don't think all of Val Royeaux needs to see my bits."

"Pity" Hawke said with a smile. With that, he took off his own boots, trousers, and smalls. Then finally the socks came off. "FUCKING BLOODY MAKER'S BALLS!" he screamed as his bare feet touched the scorching hot sand. With a yelp, he threw himself at the other man, scrambling to hold onto him so his feet would no longer have contact with it.

"Archer!" the mage groaned as he struggled to hold up the far heavier man. He shuffled back as best as he could to get them both into the shade, and the warrior climbed down off of him, carefully testing the ground before setting foot on it. "You're such a wreck; naked as the day you were born and with burned feet. Do you need me to look at them?"

"No, I just need you to get naked too so we can go take a nice romantic stroll on the beach."

"Is there some reason why we couldn't go on said stroll on the other side of the beach? With our clothes on?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I just plain like being naked?" the warrior asked. "I don't get to do it in public ever, and now here's a place where it's completely appropriate to do it. Now I'm going for a fantastically naked walk, with or without you." He took a single step out of the shade and onto the sun-soaked sand. Tentatively, he took another and another short step until his body had adjusted to the heat. He looked back to smile at his scowling lover, and then he proceeded to walk off.

"Stupid Archer always doing stupid things," Anders huffed as he carefully folded up their clothes and set them out of the way. He didn't watch as the other man walked away from him, that was until he heard him talking to someone at a distance.

"Oh hello, ladies. You're both looking absolutely ravishing!" He could hear women giggling somewhere off and out of view. With a snarl, he quickly stepped out of his boots, socks, trousers, and smalls, and he went racing towards the other man.

Once he had walked several meter towards the noise, Anders could see that the women were ogling the dark-haired man, and one had gone so far as to place her hand on his arm, and the warrior was doing nothing to stop it. Hawke turned to look at him as he saw the blonde struggling with the heat of the sand, and he smiled back at the women.

"Hawke," the mage grumbled directly at his lover, his face bright red with embarrassment. He could see in his peripheral vision that the women were staring at him. Forgetting his shame, he turned to face the women and glowered at them. "Excuse us, ladies. This one is _mine_."

"Uh, come, Darling, let's explore the beach," Hawke said with a weary smile. He nodded at the women and then took Anders' hand in his, pulling him forward so they could walk. "And please don't call me by my last name. It's terribly formal, and I can't do it back to you considering you don't seem to have one."

"Don't give me a reason to use it, and I won't," he said bluntly as they walked towards the water. He was happy at few people happened to be out, and it seemed that those who were there didn't seem to pay them much attention. He just wanted to make sure that anyone they knew didn't happen to wander over to this side of the beach.

"Well that's really not fair," Hawke said. "I can't just stop doing things that annoy you; it's part of my charm and part of why you love me so much. I make things interesting and fresh."

"You make things something alright. I don't appreciate you flirting with everyone you see. Especially when they're women. And especially especially when they're naked."

"Aw, now is someone jealous?"

"Not jealous," Anders spat. "I just don't like anyone thinking that you're available. We're together, after all. For a year today, and I'd just like to know that I'm the only one you're thinking of."

Hawke stopped in his tracks and pulled the other man out in front of him so they could look at each other. "I'm naked beach walking with you and no one else. If that's not commitment, I don't know what is."

"You're mad."

"No, just madly in love with you, Anders," he assured him. "I flirt because I'm just that way, but at the end of the day, you're all I'll ever want or need. I annoy the void out of you, and you love me despite it." They started walking again before he continued. "And besides, you do plenty of things that annoy me too. I should just make up a last name for you so I can say it when you're up half the night writing your manifesto, or when I catch you doodling naughty things again."

They made it to the edge of the water and started walking along it, far away from where they'd entered this beach. The sun was gradually getting lower as the day was passing, and the rays shining down on them was utterly warm and welcoming. As they walked in silence for several moments, hand in hand, Anders began to relax, completely forgetting why he was so bothered by the thought of being here in the first place. It was sparse with barely a person in sight; it almost felt like this was their own private place to share. But he was still upset by what happened earlier. The flirtatious nature of his lover had always bothered the mage, but he did know, deep down, it wasn't done to be hurtful, and there was no one else the warrior would rather be with than him, whether that was intelligent or not. Even still, he had no idea why the other man did such things.

"I just don't know why you feel the need to do it. You have me. I willingly and happily submit to everything you want, and you flirting with everyone that moves makes me wonder if it's not enough."

"You're seriously the greatest thing that ever could have happened to me, Anders," the warrior admitted as they continued to walk. "You're everything I didn't even know I'd want in a partner, and I wouldn't change a thing about you; not even your crazy or radical nature. But you know me – I'm an idiot. I need to be the center of attention at all time, and I don't know how else to do it. I know I shouldn't, especially because it hurts you. But I never mean any harm by it. You're the one I want."

"Then just make sure you tell me sometimes," Anders said with a sigh. "You can have me live with you and buy me expensive gifts. But I need to see that I'm all that you want. I don't worry as much when you flirt with other men, but it really bothers me when it's women. I can't give you what they can."

"You give me everything I need, Darling. And I know what last name I'm giving you."

"Hm?"

"Hawke."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again for the support guys! I've been getting a lot more reviews/favorites/etc lately, and that makes me really happy. You guys are so awesome, and it really means the world to me that y'all are enjoying this!

* * *

><p>Anders stopped walking as soon as what his lover had said registered in his mind. Hawke stopped with him and turned to face him. He was smiling brightly at the other man as he waited for him to respond.<p>

"You can't really be serious, Love."

"And why can't I?"

"Well for one, taking on your lover's name is typically something the woman does, and I'm-"

"You're not the woman, I know that," the warrior said, cutting him off. He squeezed the other man's hand gently and smiled at him. "Look, I'm not asking you to start introducing yourself as 'Anders Hawke,' but I'd like to think of you that way in the very least. You're pretty much all I have left, and this is just another way of solidifying that we're family."

"Next you'll be asking me to marry you. In the Chantry, undoubtedly."

"I'm not asking that either; not because I wouldn't like to, but because I'm too afraid of what your answer might be. Besides, we'd get married somewhere outside I think. Like a-"

"Nude beach?" Anders asked.

"Quite possibly," Hawke said, grinning ear to ear. "I just want you to know what you mean to me, Anders. I don't always do the best at showing it, but I'm trying. You've got a lot going on in your life, and you're not always happy because of it. But when you're with me, I want to make you as happy as you possibly can be."

The mage wrapped his arms around his lover tightly, pressing bare skin against skin, and kissed him once on the side of his neck. "You make me very happy, Archie. I could do a better job of showing you that as well."

They stood like that for several moments, nothing but them and the sand and sound of the water crashing against the nearby cliffs. It didn't matter if they were back in Kirkwall, in Val Royeaux, or even all the way in Antiva – home was right there, in each other's arms, and every one of the world's problems seemed to lessen. Life wasn't about the oppression of the mages or who needed saving; it was about a warrior and a mage who cared so deeply and entirely for one another.

"We should get back," the blonde said, pulling away from the other man. "I really don't like that we left our new clothes back there. It'd be such a pity if something happened to them."

"Oh yes, a real pity that I'd be able to see you naked for a little longer," Hawke said with a smile as they turned around to walk back to their private, shaded spot on the beach. "Though you do look so good in the new robes, Darling. I did an amazing job getting them made for you."

"It was all you, Love, and it surely wasn't the tailor."

"They get far too much credit, tailors. As though creating a garment from scraps of fabric is hard," the warrior scoffed. "The real work is in the design – imagining something so glorious that no one in the world but you could think up. I'm an artist, really."

"How did I end up with someone so perfect?" the mage asked with a smile.

It didn't take long for the men to get back to the spot where they'd left their clothing, and to their delight, their clothing looked relatively undisturbed. Gazing up into the sky, Hawke determined that they probably had about an hour before the sun began to set, and that left them with some more alone time before they would need to meet up with their other companions on the other side of the beach to grab something to eat before the show. Anders went to collect his smalls to put them back on, but the dark-haired man plopped down, bare back end right in the sand. He grabbed for the mage's hand, pulling him towards him, and he yanked him down until he was lying on top of him.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the warrior responded. He pulled the other man close, pressing their lips tightly together, and he bucked his hips up to allow for the sweet friction of flesh against flesh.

Anders pulled back and looked behind himself. "Really, Love, here? There are people on this beach."

"You see anyone?" Hawke asked. A shake of the head from the mage was all he needed. "There's no one around, and besides – we had sex in the fucking Grand Cathedral this morning. We should be able to have sex anywhere without you caring from now on."

The blond sighed before laughing. "Well you have a point; it doesn't get much worse than that." He could feel himself growing harder as he lay upon the other man, and it was obvious that the same was happening for his lover. He sat up, straddling the warrior's abdomen and looked down at him with a smile. "So you're going to fuck me like this? With me on top?"

"That was the plan," Hawke said as he reached behind the other man, taking his length into his right hand so he could begin to stroke it up and down.

"We just don't do it that way very often; you don't like giving me that kind of control."

"Who said anything about giving _you_ control?" the warrior asked. He released his grip on himself and grabbed onto both of his lover's arse cheeks, spreading them apart to expose his hole. "Being a 'top' doesn't mean you have to actually be on top. Now turn around so we can get things prepared."

Anders smiled and turned his body the opposite direction, knees now next to the other man's chest. He dipped his head down, taking his lover's cock into his mouth, and he sunk down low until he couldn't possibly add a centimeter more. Hawke groaned with pleasure as he felt his sensitive flesh completely enveloped in the mage's warm, wet mouth. He gripped onto his hips, pulling his back end down towards him, and he flattened his tongue to lap against his entrance.

The mage moaned as he felt the tip of his lover's tongue tease its way inside of him. The vibrations from his throat sent the warrior's hips bucking upward, driving his length further back into Anders' mouth. He did his best to bob up and down, encompassing the entirety of it with each go, his stubbled chin scratching against the coarse dark hairs at the base of the shaft. A moment or so passed before the mage had an idea, something he hadn't done in quite some time. He gripped onto the other man's legs for a ground and sent a jolt of electricity straight from his lips and to Hawke's length."

"Oh, holy fucking Maker, again." the warrior bellowed out, muffled by the closeness of his lips to the other man's flesh. His hips bucked wildly, sending his length's tip to hit the back of the other man's throat, and Anders couldn't help but gag just a bit. The mage jumped a little as he felt a hand slap hard against his arse. "Again, Anders. Don't make me ask another time."

Anders smiled as best he could with the cock still between his lips, and he once again sent a surge of electricity through his lover. Moans of ecstasy escaped Hawke's lips, and he tilt his head back against the sand to ride the waves of pleasure. His heart raced, and it took him several moments to regroup, but once he did, he slipped to fingers inside his mouth, coating them with copious amounts of saliva, and then he pressed them both firmly inside the other man. The mage groaned out as he was penetrated, and he went right back to sucking on his lover's length.

"Turn back around," the dark-haired man demanded after a minute or so of sliding his fingers in and out of the other man. Anders pulled his head back, releasing the saliva-soaked erection from between his lips, and he did his best to turn around without slinging too much sand up into the air. Once again, he straddled the other man's hips, and he grabbed onto Hawke's length, guiding it back towards his entrance. Once the tip touched his most delicate place, the warrior bucked his hips up wildly, slamming himself up deep inside his lover. The mage gasped as he completely sheathed the hard cock, and his upper body fell forward, palms splayed against the warrior's chest.

"I like being able to look at you," Hawke admitted as he gripped onto the mage's hips. He started to work his length in and out of the other man. His pace was a moderate one at first, but it slowly and steadily grew more rapid and hard.

"Why's that?" Anders asked. He reached behind his head with his left hand, pulling out the tie that held back his hair. Golden locks fell forward, outlining his face.

Hawke smiled and looked him over. "Because I get to see you, watch your expressions change as we move forward." He squeezed his arse rather hard and his smile grew as the mage bit his lip to suppress a noise. "Now touch yourself for me. I want to watch you writhe and moan."


	19. Chapter 19

Well this officially makes this my longest fic ever! I just want to thank you all so much for supporting me and allowing me to keep this up. You guys are so awesome, and it means so much to me that you guys are having a good time with this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Anders supported himself on his right hand, and he used his left to grip onto his length. Slowly, he began to stroke it up and down from root to tip, and small moans left his lips. Hawke smiled up at him, completely engrossed by the sight. His hands drifted back towards the mage's hips, fingertips gripping into the flesh to hold him tight. He thrust up hard into the other man until the blonde increased his pace to match his lover's movements.<p>

"Harder, please," the mage begged as he tightened his own grip on his erection.

"Oh, you can do better than that," Hawke said, slowing his pace just a bit.

"Please, Archie, I'm begging you!" Anders groaned out as he worked furiously on himself, thrusting up into the circle of his fingers. "Fuck me harder, I'm so close. I need your cock pounding me until I can't think straight."

With a smile, the warrior bent his knees, digging his heels into the sand, and he thrust up as hard as he possibly could, eliciting a guttural groan from the blonde. He quickened his pace, shoving himself in as deep as he could go, all with such a brutal force that the mage felt like he'd be feeling the effects of this for days. He shook and tensed, finally bellowing out as he felt his release begin to tear through him. With stroke after stroke, the white, hot seed sprayed out of him, coating his lover's abdomen and chest. Quickly, he let go of himself, and brought his other hand down to rest on, head hanging down as he did his best to catch his breath.

"Look at what a mess you've made," Hawke said as he continued to pump in and out of the other man, now at a less vigorous pace.

Anders opened his eyes and tucked locks of his hair behind his ears so he could get a better view of the ejaculate he'd covered his lover in. He chuckled at the sight and dipped a finger down in it, tracing the lines and breaks between the other man's taut muscles. His fluid-coated fingertips danced along his skin, finally making their way to one newly-pierced nipple, and the mage slathered the nub of flesh with his own seed. He dipped his head lower, taking the flesh between his lips to give it a lick and gentle suck. Hawke moaned under him, hips bucking up as he continued his own movements. He let out a hearty groan as the mage tugged lightly on the nipple ring with his teeth, pulling and twisting until the other man could take it no longer.

"Fuck, mage!"

"You love it," Anders said with a smile as he pulled back to look down at the other man. "A little pain can be quite pleasurable, don't you think?"

"Just a little," Hawke grunted as his body began to tense. "I'm not you though...don't want it as bad as – fuck I'm gonna-"

"Wait, come in my mouth!" the mage demanded as he pushed his body up and off of his lover. "I'm not going to have an opportunity to clean up, and I don't want to be uncomfortable for the rest of the evening."

"Oh, you're in for it," the warrior said through gritted teeth, annoyed that he had to wait a moment longer for his release. He pulled his upper body forward and pushed the blonde down and onto his back. Quickly, he climbed over him, legs straddling his chest, and he pushed his dick down and pressed the tip against his lips. "Open up and take it."

Anders did his best to suppress a smile and kept his lips firmly pressed against one another, not opening up in the slightest. Hawke groaned, desperate to get the last bit of stimulation he needed to push him over the edge, so he reached behind him and grabbed onto the mage's balls, giving them a firm squeeze.

"I said open your mouth, mage."

With that, the blonde gasped, opening his mouth up just enough for the warrior to press forward, slamming his length between the other man's lips. A loud groan escaped him as a warm wet tongue slid along the underside of his erection, and he began to pump furiously in and out of his lover's mouth. The mage did his best to open up his throat as much as possible, accommodating the hefty cock, and with a few hard sucks, he felt his lover tense until his tongue was completely coated with the treat he loved so much.

"Oh fuck, keep sucking," Hawke demanded, continuing to thrust into his lover's mouth. Anders did as he was told until he finally felt the length slide out from between his lips, and he gasped for air as soon as the other man got off of his chest.

"Holy shit, we're so fucking filthy," Anders said as he caught his breath. He watched as the warrior got off of him and noticed that his entire backside was covered in sand. His lover helped him up off of the ground and they worked on each other, desperately trying to get it all off. But there really was no use; it was everywhere.

"I've got sand in my arse!" the dark-haired man whined.

"See why I wanted you to do it in my mouth?" Anders asked as he brushed what he could off of his knees. "I'd have both sand and cum in me."

A giggle could be heard from a little ways in the distance, and neither man needed to guess for more than a moment from which of their companions it came from. "Orana, either help us clean up or keep quite."

"Don't invite her!" the mage hissed under his breath. But both knew that there was no way she'd ever approach them as she'd be far too embarrassed to even be seen by them in such a state.

"Sorry Master Hawke," she called from behind a rock, and she could be heard scurrying away off into the distance.

"Sun's starting to set," Hawke pointed out as he grabbed his clothes and started putting them back on. "Well need to go meet up with the others if we're to catch this show Fenris was talking about."

"About that, do we really have to go?" Anders asked. He leaned against a rock to steady himself as he pulled his boots back on. "The subject matter sounds rather awful. I'd rather be spending the remainder of our anniversary alone."

"You're the one always begging me to go out and do something to be more cultured," the warrior said with a smile. "I never do anything, and at least this might give me something to talk about at the next party I have to attend back in Hightown. I don't ever have anything to say."

"Oh come now, you must have plenty to say," Anders said as they began to walk back over to the other beach where they would meet up with the rest of their companions. "You're never at a loss of words when you're around people."

"Opening my mouth at these things just makes me look like I belong there even less than I already do. You've specifically asked that I don't talk about you, and I'm not about to bring up mages and Templars to these people. They're completely uneducated in the matter, and they ref-"

"Why didn't you say so?" Anders nearly shouted. "I'll come with you next time, and we could talk to them about it. Getting the nobility to understand the plight of the mages will surely help our cause!"

"Darling, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say that they refuse to listen whenever I've tried to bring it up in the past. They simply don't care. They know that mages can be dangerous, and that's all they seem to want to know."

"And yet you continue to go and allow them to have these thoughts. Archer, you need to shove it at them each time! Let them know how important this is." The mage pulled his hair back as they made it to the other beach, and the other man could see just how frustrated he was getting. "You care about this almost as much as I do, so I don't know why you're not trying."

"Listen, Anders, you do not need to get yourself worked up about this, especially right before we go see this show. Just know that tomorrow I'm meeting with the Empress to discuss this very matter. I care, and I do try. I'm just not as radical about it as you are."

"Well maybe that's a problem," the mage scoffed.

Hawke grabbed his arm to stop him shortly before they made it over to the pirate and the elves. He grabbed onto the blonde's stubbled chin, positioning it so they could look at each other. "Anders stop. Let's not have our night turn into this. Let's just go to the show and have a little fun. I promise you, I will make it worth your while."

The mage smiled at him weakly. "And somehow I know you will." He leaned in to give him a quick kiss, and then they were on their way to watch the fall of the Tevinter Imperium.


	20. Chapter 20

Well guys, we are drawing to a close on this one. I may just have about 2 more updates. But never fear - I have a new prompt! So I will start on that as soon as I'm done with this one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hawke and Anders met up with their companions, and after a quick meal, they made their way towards a large theater in the center of town where they were to see the play. The building was absolutely massive; grand and built of stone much like the rest of the city and decorated to be nearly as opulent as the inside of the palace. Even with his new clothing, the warrior couldn't help but feel how out of place they all were. Everyone was dressed just as formal as he was, but they seemed to be missing a key element to the outfit – masks.<p>

"Now why in the Maker's name was I not given the memo about these masks?" the dark-haired man said with a pout as he looked around the crowd gathering in the lobby of the theater.

"It's not exactly a secret that the Orlesians dress this way, Sweet Thing," Isabela said with a smile, not even slightly uncomfortable in her normal garb.

"Let's just beat someone down and take one from them so I won't be left out."

"Love, you wouldn't want to hide your glorious face anyway," Anders said, hardly able to contain a chuckle as he said it.

"Ah, that's true," Hawke said with a nod. "I'd be doing these people a disservice by covering up."

Music began to play, signaling that it was time to leave the lobby and get to their seats. The group was among the last to make their way into the theater, and as they did so, they heard a man whisper behind them about how he couldn't believe that elves were being allowed to attend. Fenris growled and turned immediately, scowling at an older gentleman and his mistress who was young enough to be his granddaughter. Hawke turned and pulled the lyrium-tattooed warrior out of the way and mimicked him with his own scowl.

"You Orlesians could really learn a little respect," he spat."

"And you could learn your place, countryman," the older man sneered, nose up-turned. "We pay good money to see this show, and we don't want it ruined by you and your knife-ears. Leave your servants at home next time."

"How dare yo-" Isabela started, but was cut off by Hawke.

"They are my _friends_, and their tickets have been paid for, just like yours. Go on and please don't allow their mere presence to ruin the show for you. Maker forbid you breathe the same air."

With that, the couple huffed and stormed off, eager to get away from the group and off to their seats. Fenris remained scowling, his gaze turning back towards the other warrior.

"I could have handled that myself, Hawke."

"I just didn't want you to get all glowy on me." He turned his gaze from Fenris to Anders. "You know I hate when you boys do that."

"Thank you, Master Hawke," Orana's voice called weakly, somewhere hidden behind the mage.

"Orana, when are you going to stop that," the warrior asked. "My name is Archer."

"Sorry, Master Archer."

"Ugh, close enough," he said with a weak smile. "Now let's go before this gets started without us. I don't recall a thing from my lessons as a boy, and I need to be brushed up on my Tevinter history."

Making their way into the theater, the group found a section of a long bench that was mostly unoccupied and right next to the aisle. They followed in, one by one: Orana, Fenris, Isabela, Hawke, and then Anders on the very end. The orchestra continued playing, and the large red curtain at the front eventually opened to reveal a beautiful set of towers and buildings just as the warrior had seen before in geography text books. Actors made their way onto the stage, dressed in ornate robes, and all carried massive and fancy staves. Hawke looked over at Anders, a wide smile on his face, enjoying the sight of mages being able to walk around freely and completely fearless.

The dark-haired man rested his right hand on his lover's left thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. "See, I told you that you'd enjoy it," he whispered. His fingers trailed upwards, making their way towards the space between his lover's legs.

"Not now, Love," Anders whispered back. "This is the good part; before the fall."

Hawke rolled his eyes and removed his hand. He hadn't actually had much interest in attending the play. Despite the subject matter, his original intent with it was simply to culture himself as Anders had requested of him so many times. The warrior wasn't particularly well-read, always having far more interest in combat training than learning history or mathematics. So he thought that it would be good for him. But as the actors pranced around on stage, magisters parading around with their slaves, he was finding himself more and more bored by the second. _Surely the actual fall will be interesting_, he told himself.

_Nope, not interesting_, he thought as the play progressed. At this point, not even the battles taking place on stage could hold the warrior's interest. Anders still appeared to be completely engrossed in the thing, so he turned to his left towards the pirate. "You enjoying this?" he quietly asked her.

With a smile, she pulled a small flask out of nowhere and handed it to him. "This makes it go by a bit quicker."

He gladly took it and took a swig from it before handing it back. The liquor was harsh, tasting no better than what they usually had at the Hanged Man, but he was happy to have anything at this point. Moments later, the curtains closed and most people around them began to rise. Torches were lit, illuminating the theater, and Hawke hopped out of his seat and reached down for Anders' hand.

"Well that was fun!" he said enthusiastically. "Now let's get going."

"Love, this is only the intermission," Anders informed him. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the completely defeated look on his lover's face. Pulling him out into the aisle, he led the way back out to the lobby where they could get a little air. "Really, you can't hate it that much, can you? It's been fascinating!"

"And you're the one who was complaining about going in the first place," Hawke said with a sigh.

"We're halfway through it, and I know you can handle the rest."

"That's what you think," the warrior said. He pulled Anders by the hand pulled him into an embrace. Gently, he kissed his neck. "I'd much rather go back to the palace and have some fun."

"We've already had fun twice, Love. How much more could you handle?"

"I don't know about me, but you're the one with the Grey Warden stamina," he pointed out. "Come on, I'll even give you a blowjob."

Anders looked around them, making sure no one overheard. "Archie, we need to stay. Those tickets were very expensive."

"For the record, you just turned down a blowjob," Hawke said, far too loudly. But the music started to play again, and then men made it back to their seats just before the torches were put out once more and the play began to start.

Nearly a half hour passed, and the warrior had nearly drank all of the rogue's secret liquor stash. The play had become anything but interesting, the imperium was continuing to fall and territories were being lost. Yet, he could hardly focus as he only had one thing on his mind. Hawke found his hand wandering back towards Ander's thigh and his fingers danced around until they were under the upper parts of his robe and on the laces of his trousers. The mage silently tried to protest, but he was quickly defeated as the other man gave him a stern look which could hardly be made out in the dark. The dark-haired man worked his hands inside the trousers and then his smalls, finally finding the soft flesh below. Several strokes was all it took for it to start hardening in the circle of his fingers.

"Are you crazy?" Anders hissed under a hushed breath.

"Just a little," Hawke quietly responded. His hand continued to move up and down along the shaft, just fast enough to be stimulating, but not too fast as to make too much noise. Several minutes went by, the mage squirming practically the entire time, and then finally he tensed up, release impending. He grabbed onto the warrior's arm, clawing at it, desperate to get him to stop before he was thrown over the edge, but there was absolutely no ceasing in his movements. Panicking, Anders bit down hard onto his lower lip, pulling every bit of energy he had into muffling his own moan, and he came, coating his lover's palm and fingers in the sticky fluid.

Hawke pulled his hand away and wrapped his right arm around the mage's shoulders, and he brought his hand up towards his lover's lips. "Clean up your mess, Darling," he whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

A big thanks to Mike (giant-sequoia) on this one...well really all of them. He gives me so many good ideas, and I really don't know what I'd do without him. Anyway thanks for being patient with me. RL has been creeping up. But expect one more update on this, and then it's on to the new story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Anders greedily lapped up every bit of ejaculate coating Hawke's palm and fingers. He tried his hardest to hold back a moan, completely overwhelmed by the salty and bitter taste he loved so much. But luckily for him, the orchestra played loud at the moment, a fierce and dark melody as the actors on stage struggled to lose their last battle. It seemed as though the play reached its climax just as the mage had, and it wouldn't be long before they would be walking back to the palace.<p>

The warrior wiped his hand off on his trousers as the blonde worked to discretely lace up his own. Once he was done, Anders grabbed for his lover's hand, intertwining their fingers, and he smiled as he looked forward at the stage. He was nervous about their trip to Val Royeaux. It seemed like they'd barely had time at home in months, and he hadn't been able to work at the clinic in quite some time. Justice had been growing more and more restless about the need to work with the mages, and this trip was once again setting that all back. But at this moment, there was nothing in the apostate's mind. He was free to enjoy the end of the show, sitting next to the man he loved. In a matter of days he would be back home, able to get back to his duties. And he will have been rested and more eager to move things forward than ever.

In less than half an hour, the play drew to a close. The curtains opened one final time for the actors to come back on stage and take a bow, and the entire audience rose to applaud them. Hawke really had no idea if they all deserved such cheer as he'd hardly spent a moment paying attention. But he did know that he had a wonderful time, if only for the few moments he spent pleasuring his lover.

Once the crowd had started to exit the theater, the group decided it was time to leave as well and head back to the palace for the evening. The majority of the party would be meeting with the Empress and the Divine early in the morning, so it was to their benefit to get a good night's rest. The walk home, however, was rather long. Everyone took their time, enjoying the view of the night sky which was so remarkably similar to that of Kirkwall's. The lovers straggled behind the elves and the rogue, hand in hand, enjoying the silence save for the chirping of crickets and boots upon cobble stone.

"Did you enjoy the play?" the pirate asked, breaking the silence. She had turned around and was looking directly at Hawke, a sly smile on her face.

"Loved it," he answered.

"What was your favorite part?"

"Um, the end," he said, not really having any clue what to say. "So…dramatic."

"And you, Anders? You seemed to really get off on the whole thing. I looked over and saw you gasping at one point."

The mage's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was talking about; her smile revealed far too much. He simply frowned, and that was enough answer for her, and the rogue turned back to catch up with Fenris and Orana.

"I think I've had enough of this public sex thing for a while," Anders whispered to Hawke. "We haven't been able to do it a single time without getting caught."

"Yeah but we haven't gotten in trouble so it's not like it really matt-"

"You told me that you would always respect my wishes if I was ever really against doing something," the mage said quietly, squeezing the other man's hand. "I'd just like to avoid doing it again for a little while. I'm not saying 'no' to it forever."

"Alright," Hawke said. He pulled his hand away from his lover and wrapped his arm tightly around his shoulders, pulling him close. "But was this alright for our first anniversary?"

The blonde smiled and rest his head against the warrior's shoulder as they walked. "It was wonderful, Love. One of many more, I hope."

"You promised me you had at twenty-five years until your Calling. So I expect twenty-five more."

Anders really wasn't sure what the future would hold. He felt like his work with the mages would lead him somewhere that Hawke would certainly not want to follow, but he hadn't the heart or ability to express this to his lover. And rather than hurt him with the silence, he just shrugged off any thoughts pertaining to such things. All he could do now was live in the moment and hope he could have as many happy days with the other man as possible. "You'll get as many as the Maker allows," he said softly.

"He's taken away my entire family," the dark-haired man said. "So I still expect those twenty-five."

The mage kissed his cheek as they approached the palace. "Then I'll expect them as well."

* * *

><p>The next day, Anders sat with Orana in his large Orlesian room, and they used one of Hawke's large armor crates as a table. They'd been alone for hours, the others having left early in the morning to go to the Grand Cathedral, and they were growing quite tired of cards. The elf was becoming quite the player, winning several hands at both Diamondback and Wicked Grace. The mage found himself tired of losing, so he taught her a brand new game that he had just created, one that he knew she couldn't win.<p>

As Orana groaned, losing yet another hand at Apostate Rummy, the door to the room swung open and slammed against the wall. Hawke burst in, scowl on his face, and he tossed his sword onto the ground. "Gather your shit, we're leaving," he said with a huff. The elf got up off the ground and scurried away, heading out towards her room. Anders could see that, behind the warrior, Fenris and Isabela were entering their own to grab their things as well. He gathered the cards and pocketed them before getting up and going over to his lover.

"What happened, Love?"

"Not now," the warrior grunted as he walked into the washroom.

"Archer, I've already got everything packed; it's all in the crates," Anders said, following after him.

"Good now let's find some guards to carry them to the ship so we can get the fuck out of this bloody stupid country." He stomped out of the room and started banging on the doors to their companions' rooms. "Let's go! I want to be back in Kirkwall by the 17th!" Then he raced down the hall to gather some guards.

Orana, Fenris, and Isabela came out of their rooms. Anders looked at the warrior and the rogue questioningly, but the just shook their head as now was not the time for explanations. Hawke came back in a hurry with several guards and instructed them to gather the crates and follow them to the ship. Immediately he grabbed his sword and his lover's staff from the room, and, without looking at him, he tossed the blonde his weapon and was off. The others followed, and the guards with the crates were close behind. The walk to the ship was brisk and silent, and Anders was finding himself more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Once the crates were loaded in the ship, the companions got to work quickly readying the ship for their departure. It didn't take long this time, now well trained from several days on sea just a few days ago, and they were out of the docks in no time. Once out on the open water, Val Royeaux was just a speck of a sight in the distance, and Anders watched as the towering stone pillar in front of the Grand Cathedral faded off into nothing. It had been nearly an hour since Hawke had uttered a word to him, and he was growing impatient, desperate to know what had happened at his meeting. He left his place at the stern of the ship and found Hawke staring down at the water close to where Isabela was steering.

"We need to talk," he said, leaning over the railing to look down where his lover gazed.

"Right," Hawke said with a sigh. He pushed himself up and made his way below deck to their cabin. He sat on cot, and, after he lit a few lanterns with a small fire spell, the mage joined him.

"I haven't seen you so upset in quite a while," the mage said, resting his right hand on his lover's knee.

"You should have seen me at the end of the meeting," the warrior answered. "I was just about ready to take down the Divine herself. And Fenris. Don't get me started on him."

The blonde raised his eyebrow. "You're really going to have to tell me everything, Love."

Hawke leaned over and pressed a heavy, wet kiss against his neck. His hand wandered, finding itself between the mage's legs. "I don't want to talk."

"You just want to take your frustrations out on me?" Anders asked with a smile.

"Something like that."


	22. Chapter 22

Well guys this is it! Thank you so much to everyone who has been following along. I've had so much fun writing this, and I'm really sad to end it. But the good news is that I will be picking the boys back up this coming Thursday with a new fic. It concerns a bit on MOTA banter, but it is not based during that DLC and will contain no spoilers. It'll be the usual - sex + humor. So I hope you'll all follow me to the new one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hawke pushed Anders roughly, back slamming against the hard mattress of the cot. He climbed over the other man, pressing his body down against him, growing erections grazing against each other beneath their cloth prisons. Lips and teeth connected to skin, suckling and marring the tender flesh just below the mage's ear. A soft moan escaped the older man's lips, hips bucking upwards for some much needed friction.<p>

"Tell me about it," the blonde suggested as his lover moved off of him. "It will make it easier." The both worked to get their clothes off as quickly as possible, no need to waste a single second.

Once they were both fully undressed, the warrior sank back down to his previous position. Anders bent his knees up into the air, allowing the other man better access. Hawke's lips met those of his lover, furiously kissing, tasting, and nipping. He ground his hips over and over against the other man, his length sliding back and forth against the mage's eager hole. As he plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth, he thrust forward to send the first half of his erection into the mage.

"Bloody fucking void, Archer!" Anders groaned as he punched against the warrior's shoulder. "I know you're frustrated, but use some spit at the very least!"

"You like pain," Hawke grumbled as he pulled out completely.

"Please, just a little, Love," the mage begged. "And then you can be as rough as you like as you tell me what happened."

The warrior nodded and moved quickly over the other man. Anders instinctively opened his mouth wide, just seconds before his lover pushed forward, plunging his length between plump lips. He fucked his mouth furiously, and the mage struggled not to gag, but they'd been doing this for a year now, and he'd become quite used to having that length slammed agains the back of his throat.

"Good, fucking take it," Hawke grunted as he continued to thrust in and out. He braced his palms against the wooden wall of the cabin, knees digging into the mattress next to the mage's shoulders. "They're fucking liars is what they are," he started. "First calling me out here about the damned Qunari. Second because they won't ever publically admit to what they told me."

Anders did his best to listen, but his concentration was on keeping his throat as open as possible. But just as he'd started to get used to it, he felt the cock glide completely out of his mouth, and Hawke backed up, repositioning himself between his legs. In one merciless movement, he thrust forward, completely sheathing himself in the mage. Both men groaned out in pleasure as the feeling of two becoming one. The warrior kept himself upright and grabbed onto his lover's hips. He began his movements in and out; a furious pace that would have Anders unable to walk correctly for at least a day.

"Tell me, Love," the blonde begged. He gripped onto the sheets and bucked his hips up to meet the other man's movements.

"They wanted to convince me to side with the Templars in Kirkwall," Hawke huffed. He gripped hard on the other man, fingernails digging into the flesh of his hips. "They said that they feared that if the mages gained any power back home, it would easily spread to Orlais, and they feared that. They're increasing their numbers, more and more Templars so they can have complete and utter control. The Circle here is overrun by them, and they won't stop until there's one for every mage in there."

"But you told them you supported mages, of course," Anders said between moans. He lifted his legs up, knees wrapping around his lover's waist so he could pull him closer, be penetrated deeper.

Hawke growled in approval, thrusting himself in as deep as he could possibly go. "I told them that my allegiance lies with the mages, but not with Orsino. I don't trust that anything can happen so long as he's First Enchanter. We need someone stronger to go against Meredith."

"Like your sister."

"Don't talk about her while I'm fucking you," the warrior demanded. Anders chuckled and then moaned once he felt a calloused hand grip around his length. The dark-haired man started to work his hand up and down from head to root, matching his brutal pace as he continued to work himself in and out.

"And what did they say to make you so mad, Love?"

"They asked why I supported mages so much," Hawke told him. His fingernails dug in deeper as he recalled their visit. "I told them because of my father, sister, and my friends. But Fenris made mention that it wasn't just about them; it was about my lover as well."

"Why the fuck would he say that?" Anders barked as he started to sit up. "Get off; let me go tell him what an arse he is!" With a smile, the warrior pushed the other man back down and slowed his movements to calm him. He bent forward and brought his lover's erection to stand up straight, and he leaned down to lick the tip of his erection. The mage moaned and bucked his hips upward, desperate for more. Hawke didn't have much of a reach, but he was able to suck on the head for a while, and that was all his lover needed to calm down.

"He didn't realize the implications to what he was saying," Hawke told him. "But I could see it in his face that he immediately knew why it was a bad decision. The Empress made it very clear that mages weren't to be welcomed in their city, and that's-"

"That's why we left in such a hurry," Anders finished for him. He moaned as the other man leaned over him, kissing and nipping at his neck.

"I would slit every throat in Orlais before I let anyone touch you."

"You know I can take care of myself," the mage said softly.

Hawke kissed him gently on the lips. "Just let me have this; let me protect you. You're mine, Anders, and I would rather die than let someone graze a single hair on your beautiful head." He tightened his grip on his lover's shaft and pumped at it furiously. "Now come for me, Darling."

Anders moaned and slammed his lips against those of the other man, muffling his cries as he came, coating his lover's hand and abdomen. His hips bucked wildly as his release tore through him, and he gripped tightly onto the warrior. Just seconds passed before the dark-haired man came as well, filling the mage as they groaned together.

After they both caught their breath, Hawke rolled over onto his side and snuggled up close to the other man so he wouldn't fall off of the small cot. Anders rolled onto his side as well, back to his lover, head nestled below his stubbled chin. The warrior wrapped one large arm around his middle, and he sighed, completely relieved that they were leaving.

"So how did you end it?

"I told them that what happens in Kirkwall is none of their business. I will continue to support the mages no matter what happens there, and they can deal with it their own way in Val Royeaux."

"You didn't even try to convince them that the mages are right?" Anders asked.

"I didn't want to spend another second in that blasted city," Hawke told him. "I was more concerned about getting back to you. Fuck them and let them deal with it. I don't like it, but I can't fix everyone's problems. We've got enough to deal with back in Kirkwall."

"I can always just send them a copy of the manifesto when I'm done with it," the mage said. "And at least the trip wasn't a total waste."

"What do you mean?"

"Any time spent having that much sex with you is time well-spent in my book, but I do need to get back to work once we get back home. There's so much to be done."

"I'll let you work, but don't forget to come play every once and a while," Hawke demanded. "I've still got twenty-five years with you, and I want to make the most of it."


End file.
